


les yeux de harry (harry's eyes); manada brac #5

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: HarryTops, Louis Bottom, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Cuando Harry Styles fue enviado a una diligencia por su Alfa, él no esperaba descubrir en un bote a dos jóvenes británicos temiendo por su vida y definitivamente no esperaba que uno de ellos fuera su pareja.Después de encontrar a los jóvenes cautivos, el Alfa elabora un plan para rescatar a los tres hombres que fueron secuetrados con su pareja Louis, y el primo de Louis, Keata. Y la manada deberá unirse para detener el tráfico de humanos antes de que más vidas sean arruinadas.Entre tanto, Louis debe de llegar a buenos términos con su nueva vida. Harry busca la manera de convencer al cínico humano de que están destinados a amarse el uno al otro, pero algo se esconde profundamente en el interior de Louis que lo obliga a salir del camino. ¿Esos dos son tan diferentes como creen, o pueden encontrar la manera de compartir su vida?





	les yeux de harry (harry's eyes); manada brac #5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458477) by Lynn Hagen. 



> Quinto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**LOS OJOS DE HARRY.**

**L** ouis se acurrucó más cerca de su primo dentro de la caja de carga cuando las puertas se abrieron, la luz lo cegó después de días de oscuridad. Además de su primo había otros tres hombres con él. Ellos gimieron cuando fueron rudamente levantados. Louis se colocó frente a Keata. No iba a permitir que ninguno de esos hombres lastimara a su primo.

—Llévate a estos a la van. —Un americano con ruda apariencia jaló a los otros tres hombres sacándolos de la caja. Louis con temor se preguntaba por qué él y Keata habían sido separados de los otros.

Keata se aferraba a la parte de atrás de su camisa, temblando incontrolablemente. Un gemido escapó de los labios de su primo mientras se agarraba aún más fuerte. Louis apretó la mano de Keata, tratando de darle algún pequeño consuelo.

Ser secuestrados de las calles de Japón no era algo que imaginaran. Los secuestradores no tenían idea de que Louis hablaba fluidamente el inglés. Ellos hablaban como si los cinco hombres ni siquiera importaran. Hablaban de cómo los cinco serían vendidos y cómo los compradores ya estaban alineados.

Louis sabía que cada año se traficaba con millones de personas que eran vendidas para el beneficio de gente ambiciosa que solo les importaba el dinero y el poder, pero nunca pensó que su primo y él fueran parte de eso.

Pensó que su mundo ya no existía, él y su primo serian esclavos sexuales para algún pervertido y tensó los músculos de su estómago. Él tenía que conservar la cabeza fría para nada más que para mantener a su primo a salvo.

—Quiero a esos dos para mi uso personal. —El feo americano señaló un gran bote y ordenó a un tipo gordo que llevara a Louis y Keata a su camarote.

Louis luchó con el hombre gordo, trató desesperadamente de salvarse y a su primo. Él solo media un metro cincuenta y siete y no era musculoso pero era tremendamente feroz si luchaba por sus vidas. El hombre gordo abofeteó a Louis y amenazó con matar a Keata si no se comportaba. El feo hombre que estaba a cargo se rió y levantó el mentón de Louis para examinar su cara. Bajó esos dedos como salchichas, la piel de Louis ardía con disgusto. Sabiendo que no tenía elección, Louis cedió.

Mientras ellos se acercaban al gran bote, Louis mordió al hombre, desgarrando la carne mientras luchaba como un hombre loco. El americano aulló de dolor y liberó a Louis, quien tomó a Keata y salió huyendo. No tenía idea de a dónde ir. Este era un país desconocido, un lugar que nunca había visto, pero incluso saltar al agua y arriesgarse a ahogarse era mejor que esperar a que ellos los atraparan.

Keata lloraba mientras corría rápido detrás de Louis, sin tener idea de lo que su primo estaba haciendo. Louis apretó la mano de Keata mientras corrían por el muelle. Debería haber un lugar en donde pudieran esconderse.

Temiendo ser atrapado por esos americanos que se acercaban a ellos, Louis jaló a Keata mientras saltaba hacia el bote más cercano a ellos. Tomó una lona del suelo, empujando a su primo al suelo, acurrucándose con él y cubriéndose con la lona. Rezando por no saltar de un lío a otro. Rezó porque el propietario del pequeño bote no quisiera traficar con ellos como lo habían hecho los americanos.

—Silencio, pequeño. —Louis jaló a su pequeño primo a sus brazos mientras ellos esperaban un milagro.

🥀

—Necesitas ir a la marina. Ahí hay un pescador que tiene una información que necesito. Habla con él. —El Alfa Maverick lanzó un sobre en el escritorio esperando a que Harry lo tomara.

—¿Qué contiene el sobre? Se siente como de la mafia. —Harry lo levantó sosteniéndolo firme.

—No lo hagas. No es para que tú lo abras. Dáselo a Paul. Él sabe qué hacer. Espera a que te dé la información.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a la camioneta. Él necesitaba un maldito decodificador en ocasiones para entender a su Alfa.

Harry llegó a la camioneta, abrió la puerta y subió. Se quedó sentado un momento recordando la última vez que había visto a su Alfa actuar misteriosamente. El Alfa Maverick había enviado a su Beta Kota a una misión. El lobo había viajado cuatro estados para buscar a alguien solo para descubrir después que Maverick lo había enviado a una misión falsa. Pero resultó que Kota encontró a su pareja.

El Alfa Maverick les había dicho a algunos de ellos que desde que reclamó a Cecil, él había estado teniendo sueños. Ese sueño hizo que Maverick enviara a Kota a ese lugar.

Harry se preguntó si esto era por otro sueño de Maverick. El Alfa no le dijo a Kota acerca del sueño hasta después de que el Beta regresó a casa. Maverick dijo que el sueño le persuadió a no decir nada y mandar a Kota a donde tenía que ir con el pretexto de buscar a alguien.

¿Esto sería la misma cosa? Cuando tuvo la tentación de abrir el sobre, Harry sabía que él no iría contra las órdenes de su Alfa. Haría justamente lo que se le había ordenado, se dirigiría a la marina y descubriría qué era todo esto.

El pensar que su pareja podría estar ahí, hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara. Encendió el motor y llevó la camioneta por el camino de grava para dirigirse a la carretera.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, quince minutos. Los shifters no vivían lejos de la ciudad. El lugar de la manada estaba localizado en lo profundo del bosque en las afueras del camino principal de la ciudad, pero muy bien escondido a la vista. Ellos necesitaban tierras donde correr libremente y espacio que les permitiera a sus lobos patrullar los terrenos.

Su manada era pequeña comparada a la de otros. Ellos eran solamente quince en total. Doce Centinelas, un Comandante, un Beta y el Alfa. Ellos eran una manada gay, una manada que Maverick formó siglos antes cuando los Alfas los echaban y cazaban por ser gay. Gracias a Dios, ellos vivían ahora en un mundo más civilizado.

Harry entró al estacionamiento, y apagó el motor de la camioneta. Caminó por el muelle seis hacia el bote de Paul. Gritándole al pescador, Harry esperó. Era descortés solo abordar un bote privado. Él mismo se enojaría si alguien abordara sin ser invitado. Si tuviera uno.

Paul salió de abajo, bajando al muelle y estrechando la mano de Harry.

—Me alegra verte, Harry.

El tipo era de mediana edad, alrededor de los cuarenta y cinco con entrecana barba; un hombre amistoso.

—Maverick me envió. Me pidió que le entregara esto. —Harry sacó el sobre y se lo entregó al hombre. Sus ojos vieron alrededor de la marina, buscando alguna otra alma, pero ellos estaban solos. El aire no traía el olor de su pareja. Harry fue discreto acerca de eso.

Paul les ayudaba ocasionalmente pero no tenía idea de que ellos eran shifters, un secreto que Maverick y la manada guardaban celosamente en sus pechos. Ningún humano, aparte de sus parejas, sabían de su existencia, y ellos planeaban mantenerlo de esa forma. Era menos complicado.

Paul tomó el sobre ofrecido, lo abrió y vio el interior. El humano se apresuró a cerrarlo viendo alrededor.

¿ _Qué él...?_  Quizás Maverick había perdido el control y decidió en su lugar ser de la mafia. Mierda, estaba aburrido alrededor de la casa.

—Sígueme. —Paul vio alrededor una vez más y llevó a Harry abajo a la cocina de la nave. Harry se apoyó contra el mostrador de la pequeña cocina mientras Paul iba al camarote. Él podía oír a Paul hablar suavemente y dos voces nerviosas responderle. Ser un lobo Timber, le daba un oído excepcional y Harry escuchó claramente.

Paul decía. —Les prometo que él no los lastimará. Yo no los lastimaría y no los entregaría a alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Una voz con fuerte acento contestó. —Pero él es un extraño. No dejaré que lastime a Keata.

Paul de nuevo. —No lastimará ni a Keata ni a ti. Ve con él. Él es un valiente guerrero que puede protegerte.

La voz con el mismo acento de nuevo. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, mi joven amigo.

Harry se enderezó cuando oyó que se acercaban. Paul salió con dos jóvenes hermosos detrás de él. Ellos se veían aterrados y, y,  _«mierda»._  Harry se inclinó hacia uno de los hombres oliéndolo más cerca, sintiendo mil tormentas eléctricas recorrerlo.

_«Mío»._

El joven se apartó viendo a Paul y a Harry.

Maverick lo había enviado a una de las misiones de sus sueños. ¿Por qué infiernos el Alfa no podía salir y decir  _'ve y consigue a tu pareja'?_  ¿Para qué era todo ese secreto de mierda? —¿Quiénes son ellos, Paul?— Harry tenía que saber si se trataba de Keata, si no, él necesitaba saber cuál era el nombre de su pareja.

—Él es Keata. —Paul tocó suavemente el hombro de uno de los hombres. No era su pareja.

—Y él es Louis.

 _Louis_. El nombre causó un estremecimiento por la columna de Harry. Harry se sentía nervioso, sabiendo lo mucho que necesitaba controlarse. Los músculos firmes en su lugar, previniendo saltar y tomar a su pareja en sus brazos. Tragó saliva, tratando de agregar humedad a su garganta.

—¿Qué edad tienen?— Harry necesitaba saber con lo que estaba tratando. ¿Tendría que esperar a que su pareja fuera mayor de edad para reclamarlo? El pensamiento causó que le doliera el cerebro. Sus células rechazaban la idea de no tener al pequeño hombre con él, era doloroso.

—Keata tiene dieciocho y Louis diecinueve.

Harry exhaló. Él no iba a esperar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Louis para que aceptara el dulce sexo y la mordida. Sí, no había problema en que un humano lo aceptara como un shifter. Juego de niños ...esperaba.

Louis se acercó e inclinó el cuello hacia atrás para ver a Harry a los ojos. Harry quería tomarlo y reclamarlo justo en ese lugar. Dios, él era tan tentador. Su corazón se aceleró y la sangre latía a través de él. Finalmente, después de ciento setenta años había encontrado a su pareja. La prisa era embriagadora cuando vio a los ojos a su pareja. El guerrero luchó por controlarse. Solo asustaría a su pareja si sus caninos se extendían mientras sus ojos cambiaban a carmesí.

¿Qué infiernos le estaba sucediendo? Esta pérdida de control de sus emociones tan abrupta era frustrante. Quería reclamar a su pareja y darle espacio al mismo tiempo. Lanzarse ahora solo le causaría confusión.

—Tus ojos. Ellos... cambian. —Louis lo vio con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Solo estar cerca de Louis y oír su voz era un riesgo a su salud mental. Él conocía la anormalidad de sus ojos que constantemente se arremolinaban y cambiaban de color. ¿Eso asustaría a su pareja? 

Harry también notó que el destino tenía un pequeño peligroso sentido del humor; enfatizando la palabra pequeño. Louis era más pequeño que Johnny, la pareja de su Comandante. Johnny medía un metro sesenta y cinco. Harry medía dos metros. ¿Qué jodidos se suponía que iba a hacer con este chico? Tenía una urgencia de poner a Louis en su regazo y meter su mano en su espalda. ―Genética.

—No entiendo esa palabra. —Louis dio un paso atrás mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Keata, jalándolo más cerca.

—Uh, Paul. ¿Ellos son novios o algo así?— Harry no compartiría a su pareja. Ellos se veían cómodos uno con el otro. Igual que los dos lobos centinelas en su manada, Cody y Jasper. Ellos no eran pareja pero seguro como el infierno que actuaban como una.

—Primos.

Gracias a Dios.

—¿Vamos a ir contigo?— preguntó Louis.

—Sí. Vamos, chicos. —Harry se giró y subió las escaleras, entonces recordó la petición de Maverick—. ¿Tienes información para mí, Paul?

—Los encontré escondidos en la cubierta de mi bote bajo una lona. Al parecer dos grandes y feos americanos los robaron de sus casas y los trajeron por el mar en una gran caja de carga. Había otros tres hombres con ellos, pero ellos se los llevaron en una van. El feo americano quería quedarse con estos para él.

Harry gruñó. —¿Mercado negro de humanos? ¿Esclavos sexuales? ¿Qué?

—No lo sé. Ellos no lo saben. Infiernos, me alegra haberlos encontrado. Buena suerte, Harry. —Paul estrechó su mano y Harry se apresuró a llevar a su pareja y su primo al muelle. Vio alrededor mientras dirigía a los hombres a su camioneta.

—Necesito que se acuesten abajo —Harry le indicó a Keata y a Louis. Harry se colocó en cuclillas—. En la parte de atrás de la camioneta. —Él palmeó el asiento trasero del interior de la camioneta.

Keata dio un paso adelante, inclinó la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás para verlo fijamente. —Mal Ingles. No retardado.

Harry sonrió mientras ambos entraban atrás. —Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Necesito que se queden abajo mientras salimos de los muelles. No quiero que el feo americano vea a alguno de ustedes dos.

 _—_ _Roger_ _that_ _*. —_ Keata dijo mientras se ponía cómodo.

 _(*._ _ **Roger**_ _ **that**_ _, aunque literalmente es_ _Roger_ _eso. Coloquialmente, en radiocomunicaciones se usa para decir, está bien, el mensaje fue recibido, como no hay nada parecido en español y es algo que lo identifica y que repite, se dejará como en el original._ )

A Harry realmente le gustaba ese pequeño chico. Su pareja, era más tranquilo. Parecía cínico. El pequeño chico veía a Harry con cautela.

Después de salir de la marina a salvo y atravesar la pequeña ciudad, Harry se estacionó, abrió la puerta trasera de la doble cabina y suavemente ayudó a Louis levantándolo por la cintura y lo bajó. Keata saltó del asiento trasero al suelo.

—Hola, América. —Keata extendió sus brazos totalmente y giró en círculo. Louis le habló en la lengua nativa de su primo. Se veía enojado.

Keata bajó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos frente a él.

A Harry le gustaba la actitud y chispa de Keata. Él no quería que lo desalentara. —Está bien, Louis. Permítele actuar de esa manera, amor.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más, dio un paso atrás y tomó a Keata de la mano. Harry no podía imaginar cuál parte de lo que dijo molestó a su pareja.

Los guió al interior, donde el ruido del estudio era abrumador. El estudio era en donde todos se encontraban cuando no estaban patrullando. Había una docena de shifter guerreros que patrullaban los terrenos, manteniendo a las parejas de los shifter a salvo de peligros.

El estudio era el lugar para estar. Una gran pantalla de televisión, video juegos, billar, bar, y cómodos sofás. Maverick había decidido, dado que no podía deshacerse de sus huéspedes y que él tenía montón de habitaciones, que todo el mundo viviera bajo el mismo techo. Bien para Harry. Él estaba cansado de ir y venir de su departamento al estudio.

Keata corrió detrás de Louis cuando oyó los gritos y el entusiasmo. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry. —¿Guerra?

Harry se rió. —No, grandes hombres jugando juegos de niños.

—Oh. Me gustan los juegos de niños. —Keata caminó hacia Harry y deslizó su pequeña mano en la suya. El pequeño chico era definitivamente sociable. Él iba a ajustar perfectamente aquí. Su pareja Louis, veía a Keata pero no dijo nada.

Harry suavemente tomó la mano de Louis y los guió al caos.

—Hey, Harry. ¿Niños del centro recreativo?

Harry gruñó. Todo se quedó en silencio.

—Uh, está bien. ¿Niños del vecindario?

—Cállate de una jodida vez, Remi. —Maldición, el tipo en ocasiones era un impertinente. Harry exhaló profundamente y regresó su atención hacia los guerreros en el cuarto. También estaban las cinco parejas, que pertenecían a los cinco guerreros afortunados que los habían encontrado—. Todo el mundo, él es mi pareja, Louis, y él su primo Keata.

—Remi, eres un imbécil. —El guerrero pelirrojo, Jasper, se carcajeó.

—Jódete, Jazz —Remi le contestó—. Lo siento, Harry. ¿Se me permite maldecir alrededor de ellos?

—Jódete, Remi —Harry gruñó.

Johnny, la pareja del Comandante Hawk, corrió hacia ellos. Sus rubios rizos saltaban sobre sus hombros. Keata se acercó y tomó un rizo.

—Tienes el rayo del sol en tu cabeza. —Le sonrió.

—Me agrada, Harry. ¿Puedo quedarme con él?— Johnny saltaba con unos grandes ojos de cachorrito rogándole a Harry.

—Ellos son humanos, lindo bebé. No puedes quedarte con ellos. —Hawk levantó a su lindo bebé en los brazos.

—¿Entonces puedo jugar con ellos?— Johnny veía a Harry, esperanzado.

Hawk se rió, besó a su pareja y lo dejó de pie. —Ellos no son muñecos. Muéstrales los alrededores y preséntalos.

Johnny tomó la mano de Keata y buscó la de Louis, pero Louis la apartó. Johnny se encogió de hombros y jaló a Keata hacia donde estaban las otras parejas.

Louis dio un paso adelante, levantó la mano ligeramente y entonces la bajó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Él veía a su primo con ojo de águila, siguiendo cada movimiento. Harry observó todo, se arrodilló y le dijo. —Puedes ir con ellos. Nadie va a lastimar a Keata ni a ti.

Louis lo vio por un momento entonces asintió y se unió a su primo.

—Tienes una cautelosa pareja, Harry. —El Comandante Hawk se acercó a él.

—Si, él y su primo fueron traídos ilegalmente a América. Aun no sé si se trata de tráfico de humanos o de esclavos sexuales.

—Suena lo mismo para mí. Me alegra que los encontraras a tiempo. —Hawk palmeó el hombro de Harry.

—A mí, también. Solo no sé qué hacer con Louis. Él protege mucho a Keata. ¿Cómo me aproximaré a él?

—Muy cuidadosamente —Hawk le advirtió.

Harry soltó el aliento mientras Hawk regresaba a su juego de billar. Keata estaba por todo el lugar, platicando con todo el mundo mientras Louis lo vigilaba.

El guerrero Gunnar entró al estudio viendo alrededor. —Estamos siendo invadidos por gente pequeña. Siento como que deberíamos de abrir una guardería.

—Espero que tu pareja sea de un metro veinte de alto —Harry soltó mientras se dirigía hacia Louis. —¿Estás bien?— Harry se sentó al lado de su pareja, admirando su belleza. Su cabello era castaño liso hasta su nuca con un suave flequillo cayendo sobre su frente hasta su pómulo, sus ojos del color del cielo del mediodía. Él era delgado y de apariencia delicada. Harry estaba temiendo que podía quebrar al hombre. Aunque su mirada le decía que él no era ningún ingenuo como la gente podría llegar a creer. Había una aguda intensidad en ellos.

—Sí. Solo es un extraño país. Extraño mi casa. Me preocupa Keata. —Louis soltó un suspiro.

—Te prometo que ustedes dos están en el lugar más seguro posible. Cualquiera de los hombres de este cuarto los protegerá con sus vidas. —Harry quería pasar sus dedos por el sedoso cabello que caía sobre la piel suave de la nuca de su pareja. Se veía como una cascada cayendo desde su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? No nos conoces. Somos extraños.

Harry vio a Louis saltar. Keata se había caído sobre su trasero. La cara de su pareja era de ira. —Keata, ¡ven!

Keata se veía devastado cuando se acercó hacia su primo y se sentó lejos de Harry. El labio inferior de Keata salió mientras veía a los hombres jugar billar. No era lugar para decirle a Louis cómo tratar a su primo, pero Louis necesitaba que se lo aclararan.

—Nosotros protegemos a quienes no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. —Harry vio a Keata y le sonrió.

—¿Como los superhéroes?— Los ojos de Keata se iluminaron—. ¿Ustedes vuelan?

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás mientras se carcajeaba tan duro que las lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Keata estaba entrando en su corazón rápidamente. —No, Keata. No podemos volar.

Louis reprendió a Keata de nuevo en la lengua nativa de su primo y los ojos de Keata se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry estaba comenzando a enojarse. ¿Por qué Louis amonestaba a Keata de esa forma? El tipo era honesto y Harry amaba eso. Era divertido, excitable y lindo como un cachorrito.

—Lo siento, Harry, preguntar... cómo dicen... tonta pregunta.

Eso era suficiente. Harry no iba a quedare aquí y ver que la chispa dejaba los ojos de Keata. —Parejas, por favor vengan aquí.

Cecil, Johnny, Blair, Drew y Oliver se acercaron a Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, ojos Hazz?— Johnny se rió graciosamente.

Harry le sonrió a su amigo. —¿Pueden caballeros por favor entretener a Keata mientras hablo con Louis?

—Seguro. Vamos, Keata. —Cecil le extendió la mano y Keata la tomó, viendo a Louis como si pidiera permiso. Louis asintió y Keata se apresuró hacia ellos, sin darle oportunidad a su primo de cambiar de opinión.

—Por aquí. —Harry guió a Louis a la oficina de Maverick.

🥀

—Entiendo que estén en un país extraño. Entiendo que ambos estén asustados. No sé cuán diferente en Japón o Londres de América. Incluso entiendo que ames a tu primo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tratas de enjaular su inocencia, su emoción. Es igual de atemorizante para él como para ti, pero elige manejarlo de manera diferente, como una experiencia nueva. Y no me vengas con ese maldito Inglés quebrado porque mis instintos me dicen que eres demasiado inteligente para eso.

Louis se puso de pie en todo su metro cincuenta y siete de estatura, no permitiendo que Harry lo intimidara.

—¡Bien! Nosotros fuimos sacados de la calle, empujados a una van, lanzados dentro de una caja de carga y tranportados a través del océano sin siquiera un sanitario. Las heces y la orina estaban en una maldita esquina. Las puertas se abrieron y no solo no estábamos en nuestro país, sino que teníamos a unos pervertidos tratando de ¡jodernos! Tomé a mi primo y corrí, el amable hombre Paul nos escondió, solo para entregarnos a unas montañas que quieren manosear el trasero de Keata. Infiernos, jodidamente no. ¡Eso no sucederá! ¿Mi inglés es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?— Louis gritó.

—Guau. Eres un verdadero pistolero, ¿verdad? ¿Quién manoseó su trasero?

—Infiernos ni sé su nombre. Todos los americanos se ven igual. ―Louis le sonrió cínicamente.

—Realmente inteligente, ¿verdad?

—Más inteligente que tú —Louis respondió.

—No vayas tan lejos, pequeño*.

 _(*._ _squirt_ _, es el pequeño chorro de vapor que sale al hervir el agua, también se usa para decir al chorro de agua que sale a presión. Coloquialmente se usa para describir a una persona muy pequeña_ )

—Al menos a mi cerebro no le falta oxigeno debido a la altura en que flota tu cabeza.

—Al menos puedo alcanzar el sanitario. —Louis fue tomado fuera de guardia. Su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía pensar en nada inteligente que contestarle ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Harry le afectaba de maneras en que ningún otro hombre antes lo hizo. Se sentó en la silla de la oficina, tratando de pensar en algo rápido.

—Jódete. —¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudo hacer? Louis mentalmente se golpeó la frente sintiendo que debería esconderse debajo de una roca.

—Pequeña mierda.

Louis soltó una carcajada y Harry se le unió. Él podría tener el cerebro desconectado un momento, pero Harry pareció disfrutarlo mucho. Ahora él tenía un brillo. Louis podía sentir el rubor subir de su cuello. Avergonzado bajó la cabeza, inclinándose ligeramente para acomodar la bastilla de sus pantalones.

—En serio. ¿Quién palmeó su trasero?

—Un gran tipo.

—Louis —Harry gritó su nombre advirtiéndole.

—Bien. Cabello negro, barba de candado, ojos negros, más pequeño que tú y músculos saliendo hasta por sus orejas.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta.  _—¡Ludo!_

🥀

Oliver estaba de pie en la cocina viendo a todo el mundo reír. Él lentamente estaba trabajando con su ira y agradecía a las parejas que no le guardaran rencor. Era agradable ser incluido, sentía que quería ser aceptado por ellos.

Aún tenía muchos asuntos que trabajar, incluyendo llegar a buenos términos con el ser gay. Después de muchas conversaciones con Micah, él estaba avergonzado de la cruel manera en la que había actuado. Todo eso era parte de su manera de sacar el dolor. Pero estos hombres no se merecían eso.

Johnny se reía mientras Cecil negaba con la cabeza. —No, Keata. En América no crece el dinero en los árboles. Eso es una manera figurativa de hablar.

—Desearía —Blair murmuró.

Keata vio fijamente la barra del piercing en el labio inferior de Oliver. —¿Por qué muerdes un palo?

Johnny lloraba de lo fuerte que se reía. Drew se tomaba del costado mientras se reía.

—No muerdo un palo. Alguien lo encajó ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que se vería cool. —Oliver trató de no sonreír, pero el pequeño hombre era gracioso.

—¿Es  _frio_ _*?—_  Keata juntó las cejas.

(*. _Confusión de palabras por_ _cool_ _y_ _cold_ _. Genial y frío)_

—No,  _cool_ _._ _Hip_ _*_.

 _(*._ _Hip_ _, si bien es cadera también se usa coloquialmente como sinónimo de_ _cool_ )

—¿Tienes un palo en la cadera?

—Jesús, alguien que me ayude a salir de esto.

Cecil que se reía. Trató de ayudar a Oliver a salir, pero él no podía colocar dos palabras juntas, sin empezar a reír de nuevo.

Louis entró en la cocina y Oliver inmediatamente le pidió ayuda. Louis habló con Keata en su lengua nativa mientras el entendimiento iluminó el rostro de Keata. —Oh, es un estilo de jóvenes. Ya veo. Aun así no deberías de morder un palo.

🥀

Louis sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su primo. Él le había recordado a Keata que se comportara con sus anfitriones. Su primo nunca escuchaba. Todo era emocionante para él. Juraría que el chico tenía ADD*, pero él lo amaba más que a su vida. Ellos se habían criado juntos como hermanos por un tiempo, pero Keata era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien. Louis lo había sacado de demasiados líos en los que se metía confiadamente.

(*. _ADD_ _. Síndrome de atención dispersa, anteriormente conocida como disfunción cerebral mínima, hiperactividad, déficit de atención, etc. a cada momento le cambian de nombre porque se vuelve ofensivo o se_ _transgiversa_ _el significado)_

Amaba su inocencia. Creciendo juntos, Louis había tratado de asegurarse que Keata la conservara. Él veía el mundo con ojos de niño. Había muy pocas cosas puras como Keata. La mayoría de la gente crecía demasiado rápido y se volvían cínicos. No Keata.

—Hey, Keata. —Harry rizó su cabello.

—Hey, ojos Hazz. —Keata le dio un guiño a Johnny.

—Quiero mostrarte a ti y a Louis dónde pueden dormir —Harry dijo mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos, Louis no luchó, se sentía correcto, bien.

—Oh, dulce*. Tendré mi propio cuarto. —Keata juntó sus manos.

 _(*._ _Goody_ _, algo dulce, una golosina, como un dulce o un pastel_ )

—¿Quieres tener tu propio cuarto?— Harry preguntó. Louis se preguntaba cuándo Harry le iba a informar dónde estaba su cuarto.

—No. Me gusta decir dulce. Es una palabra divertida. —Keata brillaba.

—¿Qué te parece un cuarto adjunto?— Harry debería de saber tan pronto como lo dijo que Keata no lo entendería. Louis le estaría traduciendo todo o Keata iba a aprender realmente rápido. Louis sacudió la cabeza. Si solo Keata hubiera prestado atención en las lecciones.

—¿Huh?— la cara de Keata estaba en blanco. Louis sonrió. La cara de su primo a menudo causaba eso cuando mostraba la total incomprensión. Eso también era divertido. Harry vio a Louis por ayuda. De nuevo Louis tradujo.

—Oh, dulce. Aun así es mi propio cuarto.

—¿Dónde infiernos aprendió a hablar inglés?— Blair preguntó.

—Soy británico. Traté de que se sentara y enseñarle por la televisión americana. Pero creo que mi primo tiene ADD.

Las cinco parejas veían a Louis con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

—Tú hablas un buen inglés —Oliver declaró.

—No hablo un buen inglés. Quebrado. Tan  _leeento_.

—Chico listo —Harry sonrió.

—Jódete.

—Pequeña mierda.

🥀

Louis veía alrededor de la recámara, asombrado de lo lujoso que era, y lo enorme. Harry le había dicho a Keata que él podría tener su propia recámara adjunta, pero no mencionó dónde dormiría Louis. Tenía un presentimiento de que sabía.

—Keata, aquí es donde puedes dormir. —Harry abrió la puerta hacia una recámara más pequeña que la enorme a la que se unía, pero igual de lujosa. Louis sentía como si estuviera en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Él y Keata se habían criado en la pobreza, pero ellos eran felices. La madre de Keata murió cuando él nació, así que la madre de Louis había tomado la responsabilidad mudándose un tiempo a Japón. Ella había muerto el año pasado y la responsabilidad recayó en Louis. Una responsabilidad que Louis amorosa y seriamente tomó.

Keata entró en el pequeño cuarto asombrado. Rodó en la cama y presionó los botones del control remoto de la televisión. Incluso saltó en los cojines del asiento en la ventana.

—¿Él está seguro, no caerá de la ventana, verdad?— Louis no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Él está bien. La ventana tiene doble panel.— Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación de Keata y guió a Louis a su recámara.

—Yo estoy arriba, —Louis soltó.

Harry levantó una ceja hacia él. —¿Discúlpame?

—Yo estoy arriba en todo momento. Espero que te guste estar abajo. —Realmente, Louis no tenía una maldita razón para decir eso. Ni siquiera había experimentado con el sexo. Había estado demasiado ocupado criando a Keata y manteniéndolo lejos de los problemas para tener alguna relación con alguien.

Parte de él estaba emocionado del duelo verbal con Harry, normalmente no tenía mucha diversión. Pero parte de él estaba aterrado a morir.

—No creo eso. No hay manera de que estés arriba de mí. ―Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su enorme pecho. Louis vio los músculos saltar con ese simple acto. El hombre era una montaña. Louis se sentía como un pequeño gatito al lado de un león. Aunque él era extremadamente hermoso. Y el pensar eso lo asustaba mucho.

Louis se dirigió hacia el asiento en la ventana se subió y apoyó la espalda. —Bueno, dónde se supone que me quedaré. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir? ¿Hmm? ¿Con Keata?—  _«Por favor di que no. Por favor di que me_ _quieres»_ _._

—En mi cama. Y nada está resuelto, pequeña mierda. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos y lo llevó cargando hacia la cama depositándolo sobre el colchón.

—Bien. Espero que no jales los cobertores o te ruedes sobre mí. ―Louis se atrevía cada vez a más con él. ¿Harry iba a querer sexo? ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Actuar como el chico de mundo que debía ser o decir la verdad? Se sentía atraído por él. ¿Quién no? Especialmente con todo ese cabello marrón ondulado que caía por su rostro. Louis esperaba que le permitiera jugar con él y cepillarlo. Quizás Harry debería permitirle trenzarlo un poco. Louis quería sentirlo en su piel desnuda. Apostaba que se sentía como hilos de seda.

Harry se quitó la ropa quedando en ropa interior y subió a la cama, se metió bajo las mantas. Louis se acostó tenso y totalmente vestido sobre las mantas. Él no sabía qué hacer.

—No muerdo... duro. Logra dormir algo, pequeña mierda. ―Harry se rodó y Louis se relajó. Levantó las caderas y se quitó los pantalones, se sentó y se quitó la camisa, doblando la ropa y dejándola en la mesita de noche. Rezando porque Keata estuviera bien solo.

🥀

Louis despertó sintiendo un horno envolviéndolo. Marrones mechones cubrían su cara. Le tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba.

 _Keata_.

Louis se movió para liberarse y corrió a la habitación de su primo, entre abrió la puerta. Keata estaba profundamente dormido. Louis lo vio un momento antes de regresar a la cama.

—¿Él está bien?— Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

—Sí. Él está dormido. —Louis se acurrucó adormilado.

—Realmente lamento que tu primera experiencia en nuestro país haya sido una mierda. —Harry acariciaba el cabello de Louis.

—No es tu culpa. Solo me alegra haber podido huir y que Paul fuera lo suficientemente amable para ayudarnos. Estaba aterrado de pensar en lo que le pudiera sucederle a Keata. Él es virgen. Su primera vez no debería de ser traumática. —Louis esperaba que la de él tampoco lo fuera. Aunque por alguna razón se sentía a salvo con Harry. Sus instintos le decían que Harry sería gentil con él. Cuidadoso. Sentía una conexión que no podía explicar y eso lo aterraba. Todo lo que había tenido era a Keata y a su madre. Él nunca había tenido una relación. ¿Cómo se supone que debería de actuar? Ya empezaba a sentirse atraído por el guerrero.

—Él está a salvo, Louis. Nadie va a lastimarlo. Tendré una conversación cara a cara con Ludo hoy. Los otros hombres pueden arrancarle los miembros si se acerca a Keata. Te lo prometo.

Louis giró la cara hacia Harry. Pasó su mano por los ondulados cabellos que se moría por tocar. Eran realmente suaves como hilos de seda. —¿Puedo cepillarlos?

—Claro. —Harry se sentó y salió de la cama, tomó el cepillo del cuarto de baño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de espaldas a Louis.

Louis cepilló el largo cabello, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo trenzó. La cantidad de cabello del hombre era ridícula. Su propio cabello era sedoso pero tan delgado y corto. El cabello de Harry era tan abundante que él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Su madre a menudo le pedía a Louis que le trenzara el cabello. El de ella era más largo pero tan delgado como el suyo. Louis lo dividió en tres partes, entonces hizo la pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Qué eres, Harry?— Sus dedos seguían en la tarea.

—¿A qué te refieres, Louis?

—Veo en tus ojos algo... diferente. No que cambien de colores, sino tu alma vieja. Mi madre creía que todas las almas pertenecían a criaturas de la naturaleza. Ella creía que la mía era una  _dragonfly_ _*._  ¿Qué es la tuya?— El suave jalón continuó, solo le tomó más tiempo. Fue difícil pero lo logró.

_(*._ _Dragonfly_ _, en cada región tiene diferente nombre entre los que se encuentran libélula, caballo del diablo y caballito del diablo, cigarro, para evitar confusiones además de que se oye más bonito se dejara el original y tiene relación con los dragones del oriente.)_

—Lobo.

—Pensé eso. Eres feroz. Pero... mierda. ¿Tu lobo realmente existe? ¿Realmente vive en ti?— Louis había sentido algo diferente no solo en Harry, sino en todos los otros hombres también. Estaba en sus ojos.

—Si —Harry contestó.

—Eso pensé. ¿Y todos los hombres de abajo?

—También lobos.

—¿Keata y yo estamos en peligro?

—Nunca.

—Eso es bueno.

Keata había oído viejas historias sobre los shifters. Solo que en Japón eran historias de  _Xiamen_ _*_  tigres, shifter felinos que vivían en la parte más al sur de Japón. Él nunca lo creyó, pero con la revelación de Harry, estaba empezando a preguntárselo.

 _(*._ _Xiamen_ _es una localidad en la provincia de_ _fujian_ _en el área oriental de la república popular de china, su nombre significa la puerta de la gran mansión, fundada en el año 282 y la principal base contra los piratas._ )

—Listo, terminé. Tu cabello es hermoso.

Harry jaló la trenza sobre su hombro, la veía impresionado. Louis había trenzado su cabello. Estaba fuerte y suave, sin cabellos sueltos. Harry jaló a Louis a su regazo sosteniéndolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

 _—Uh-oh_. Hazz trata de besar a Louis. Travieso, travieso.

Louis vio a Keata parado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No te he dicho que tienes que tocar?— Louis suavemente reprendió a Keata en su lengua nativa.

—¿No lo estás regañando, verdad?— Harry vio de Keata a Louis.

—No, solo le recuerdo que toque. —Louis se enderezó en el regazo de Harry.

—Lo siento, Louis. Solo me asusté cuando desperté solo. ―Keata se quedó junto a la puerta esperando que Louis lo perdonara.

—Vamos, Keata. —Louis extendió sus brazos y Keata lo abrazó—. Aquí no tienes que estar asustado, ¿Estas bien?

Keata asintió. — _Roger_ _that_ _._

Harry se rió mientras revolvía el cabello de Keata. —Vamos, pequeños, necesitamos comprar algo de ropa.

🥀

—Necesito hablar contigo, Ludo.— Harry entró al estudio, Ludo estaba en el bar con algunos otros Centinelas. Si Ludo realmente se había aprovechado de Keata, él iba a quebrarle el jodido brazo.

—¿Si, Harry?— Ludo se giró dándole la bienvenida a su amigo, hasta que le vio la cara.

—¿Frotaste con tus garras el trasero de Keata ayer?— Harry veía directo a la cara de Ludo.

—¡Nunca!— ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry? —Yo lo rocé cuando caía. Eso es todo.

—Bien, tengo una pareja que teme por su primo porque cree que tu mano se quedó un poco más en el trasero de Keata.

Blair y Oliver le lanzaban dagas con la mirada a Ludo. Los hermanos habían sido abusados por su propio padre y a ellos no les gustaba oír acerca de alguien aprovechándose de alguien más, especialmente si era alguien tan dulce como Keata.

Algunos Centinelas se tensaron un poco y se acercaron. Harry pudo oír unos cuantos bajos gruñidos.

—¡Nunca haría algo así! ¡Nunca podría tocar a la pareja de otro lobo!— Ludo gritó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ludo cerró los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién?— Harry vio alrededor del estudio para ver a los Centinelas ahí. ¿Quién era la pareja de Keata? ¿Quién era el imbécil que tendría que responderle si quería acercarse al primo de su pareja?

—No puedo decirlo, pero te agradecería que manejes esta delicada situación... delicadamente.

Le tomó un momento registrar las palabras de Ludo. Harry maldijo mientras veía a los cinco enojados Centinelas listos para desgarrar a Ludo y a las cinco parejas mirando a Ludo como si fuera un delincuente sexual registrado.

—Mierda, Ludo. Lo siento. En todo lo que pensé fue en Keata y en asegurarme de que esté a salvo aquí. Realmente lo siento.

—¿Si, Harry? Creo que es un poco tarde para cerrar las puertas. El maldito caballo ya salió. —Ludo salió furioso.

🥀

Harry tenía que encontrar la manera de resarcir a Ludo. No podía creer que él hubiera llegado de esa forma sin siquiera oír la explicación del lobo. Ahora él había ensuciado el buen nombre del hombre.

Todo lo que había tratado de hacer era proteger a Keata. No solo por ganarse el aprecio de su amada pareja sino porque Harry se estaba encariñando con él.

—¿Qué significa sin  _anal_ _fee_ _?_

Harry estaba tratando de imaginar lo que Keata quería decir.  _―¿Anal_ _fee_ _? —_ Louis, necesito tu ayuda.

Louis se alejó de las parejas y habló con Keata. Ellos estaban en el centro comercial asegurándose de que Louis y Keata tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban para que su estancia fuera lo más cómoda posible. Las otras parejas quisieron acompañarlos sin invitación, excepto Drew.

El centro comercial era un disparador para él, así que Remi en su lugar lo llevó a cenar. El centro comercial era donde Drew solía comprar su droga al traficante que rondaba el área de comidas. Aunque Harry y Tank ya se habían encargado del problema.

—Está hablando acerca de sin cuota anual*. Alguien debió haberle ofrecido una tarjeta de crédito.

 _(*. No anal_ _fee_ _= No_ _annual_ _fee_ _, sin cargo anual_ )

—¿Puedes decirle que no hable con extraños y que se quede junto a los chicos, por favor? Odiaríamos tener que desgarrar el centro comercial... de nuevo. —Ellos lo habían hecho por órdenes del Comandante,

Johnny, había sido secuestrado por su propio hermano. Harry no quería que Keata estuviera cerca de nadie aparte de los que lo acompañaban.

—Lo haré y sostendré su mano para asegurarme que el pequeño artista del escape no se aleje. —Louis le dio un guiño a su Harry antes de tomar la mano de Keata y dirigirse hacia las otras parejas.

—Tienes tus manos llenas, ¿verdad?— Maverick le sonrió palmeando la espalda de Harry.

—Sí. Un chico que confía en todo el mundo y uno que tiene la lengua más aguda del oeste. —Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a su pareja llevar a Keata de tienda en tienda. Maverick, Hawk, Kota, Micah y Harry, todos mantenían la vista en los chicos. Nadie seria secuestrado hoy.

🥀

—Pero yo lo quiero. Esto centellea.

Johnny vio a Keata y Louis. —¿Qué significa centellear?

—Brillar.

—Oh, a mí también me gustan las cosas centelleantes, Keata. ―Johnny tomó a Keata mientras lo llevaba a la tienda de manualidades.

—¿Ustedes chicos se sienten traviesos?— Cecil los veía.

Blair se inclinó y murmuró:—¿Vamos a robar otra camioneta?

—¿Ustedes se robaron una camioneta?— Oliver y Louis los veían en shock.

 _¿En qué se había metido?_  Louis pensó.

—Larga historia —Blair y Cecil dijeron al unísono.

—No. Es solo que creo que sus parejas deberían de tener billeteras que combinen con las que tienen mi pareja y la de Johnny. —Oh si, Cecil se sentía realmente travieso.

—Uh, está bien. —Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que el pequeño loco americano hablaba, pero Harry le había dado a él y a Keata dinero para gastar. No debería de costar mucho. Era solo una billetera.

🥀

—Uh, ¿gracias?— Harry veía la muy rosada billetera que Louis le acababa de entregar. ¿ _Qué infiernos?_

—Si, uh, gracias. —Micah no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con una billetera rosada con  _Tinker_ _Bell_  al frente.

—Um, ¿esto es una broma, rayito de sol?— Kota abrió la billetera saltando hacia atrás como si esperara que una víbora de papel o algo así saltara.

Maverick y Hawk estaban muriéndose de risa. Maverick recordó cuando Cecil le dio la suya con un unicornio. Le dijo que fue idea de Johnny.  _Si, correcto._

—No, bebé. Johnny cree que sería una gran idea regalárselas. ―Blair le sonrió a Dakota, tratando de no reírse, pero falló miserablemente. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de mantener la risa histérica en la bahía.

—Oh... Johnny. —Harry vio a Hawk.

—¿No te gusta la idea de mi pareja?— Hawk estaba perdido de nuevo. Sintió cómo Maverick se reía más fuerte.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— Johnny preguntó mientras él y Keata veían a los chicos.

—Nada —todos los ocho hombres dijeron al mismo tiempo. Hawk jaló a Johnny a sus brazos para besarlo antes de bajarlo de nuevo.

—Vamos, chicos, ¿no se supone que van a comprar ropa? Louis, toma a Keata así podemos ir a la tienda departamental. ―Cecil se giró y guió el camino cuando oyó una maldición.

—¿Dónde está Keata?— Louis se giró alrededor. El pánico lo inundaba. Su primo era demasiado confiado y caminaba con cualquiera.

—¡Keata!— Harry gritó y todo el mundo se giró, y Keata corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Hazz?— Keata jadeó.

—Louis, dile por favor que se quede con nosotros. Que no esté vagabundeando —Harry le rogó a su pareja.

—Sé lo que Hazz dice. No vagabundee. —Él sonrió una gran y tonta sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Louis quien se apresuró a entrelazar los dedos con la aprobación de Harry.

—No quiero que te pierdas, Keata. —Harry rozó con su mano un lado de la cara de Keata.

—No me perdí. —Keata se giró y corrió hacia las otras parejas.

—Él va a costarnos trescientos años a todos nosotros, ¿no es así?— Kota murmuró.

—Tú lo dices. —Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras ellos seguían a sus parejas y a Keata.

🥀

Johnny y Keata subieron las escaleras corriendo con sus tesoros, charlando emocionados mientras Louis y las otras parejas se acostaban en los sillones del estudio hablando de su día en el centro comercial.

Los guerreros fueron directo al bar. Todos necesitaban un trago después de pasar una tarde con Keata. Ese chico iba a volver a todos ellos alcohólicos. Tuvieron que buscarlo en tres ocasiones más esa tarde cuando algo brillante captaba su atención. Harry estuvo tentado de comprar una de esas correas para los niños humanos.

—Entonces, Louis, ¿estás emocionado acerca de que Harry te reclame?

—¿Reclamarme?

—Oh, mierda— Blair cerró la boca viendo a Cecil y a Oliver por ayuda. Estaba estrictamente prohibido a todo el mundo que le mencionara a Oliver algo acerca del proceso de reclamación. Era demasiado joven para que Micah se emparejara. Micah no quería que Oliver inadvertidamente o a propósito iniciara el proceso, así que Oliver no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Blair.

—Habla, hermano —Oliver se inclinó hacia Blair.

Blair negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y corrió a esconderse detrás de Dakota.

—¿Qué sucede, rayito de sol?— Kota tomó a su pareja en los brazos y besó su cuello. Podía sentir la ansiedad recorrer a Blair.

—Tengo una gran boca, eso sucede.

Los guerreros todos veían de Blair a Kota.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Kota se apartó para ver a su pareja a los ojos.

—Bueno, Micah. Lo siento, pero Oliver va a acosarte acerca de lo que es el reclamo.

Micah maldijo. —Oliver puede irritar la piel de un castor.

—Lo siento. —Blair bajó la cabeza y jaló su cabello detrás de la oreja. Kota maldijo. Su pareja solo lo hacía cuando estaba extremadamente nervioso o extremadamente avergonzado. No le gustaba que Blair lo hiciera de ninguna manera. Su pareja ya había atravesado por suficiente.

Micah suspiró. —Tenía que suceder, Blair. No te preocupes.

Kota envolvió a Blair en sus brazos mientras frotaba la espalda de su pareja y le hablaba suavemente.

🥀

—¿Todo está bien?— Louis caminaba con Harry, se veía nervioso. 

—Sí. Te lo explicaré después. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis sosteniéndola. Louis se sentía a salvo cuando lo rodeaba Harry. Solo ese pequeño acto tenía ese efecto en él. Se sentía calmado y en paz.

Rezó porque Harry no pudiera sentir el sudor en sus palmas debido a su nerviosismo. Louis estudió sus manos entrelazadas, notando la diferencia de tamaño. ¿Qué se sentiría tener esas grandes manos recorriendo su cuerpo?

—¿Harry?

El lobo dobló la cintura para acercarse a Louis.

Louis le murmuró al oído. —¿Qué es el reclamo del que habló Blair?

Guau. Louis nunca había visto a un hombre grande ruborizarse tanto, a un profundo carmesí. Quería reírse pero sintió que sería inapropiado en ese momento.

—¿Puedo explicártelo después?

¿Por qué Louis sentía que había sexo involucrado?

🥀

—Disfruté este día. Gracias por llevarnos. Mi primo pasó un maravilloso momento. —Louis sabía que él estaba parloteando mientras subía a la cama, los nervios lo atacaban de nuevo. Se preguntaba si sería igual cada noche. Casi deseaba que Harry siguiera adelante y le hiciera el amor así su estómago dejaría de agitarse. Sentía como si tuviera miles de  _dragonfly_  agitando sus alas.  —Gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me compraste y a Keata. —¿Podría solo cerrar la boca?

Harry se acurrucó en la cama y jaló a Louis a sus brazos. Louis podía sentir la erección de Harry presionando contra su trasero. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Su madre les había dicho a él y a Keata que tocarse uno mismo era un acto vergonzoso, y dado que él respetaba mucho a su madre, nunca lo hizo.

Eso no quería decir que él no hubiera oído a otros chicos en la escuela hablar sobre eso. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría un orgasmo. Louis empujó su trasero hacia atrás y trató de sentir qué tan largo era Harry. Por lo que sintió, él realmente comenzó a preocuparse.

Harry se empujó hacia Louis, presionando aún más su erección en su trasero. Louis se quedó quieto. No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer. ¿Debería de empujarse de nuevo?

—Te quiero, Louis. —Harry comenzó a mover su mano por el cuerpo de Louis, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Louis inclinó la cabeza, quería sentir más de los labios de Harry en su piel. Cuando Harry tomó su erección, Louis entró en pánico. Empujó la mano de Harry y se movió hasta que quedó libre.

🥀

—¿Qué sucede, Louis? ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera?— Harry estaba tan confundido como todo el infierno. Él pensó que Louis lo quería. Le había dado a Harry todas las señales correctas.

—Yo, uh, necesito revisar a Keata.

Harry vio cómo Louis corría al cuarto de Keata. Se giró sobre su espalda y vio al techo, su pene duro como una roca se presionaba bajo su ropa interior. Después de media hora sin que regresara Louis, Harry decidió ir a revisar.

Entreabrió la puerta de Keata y encontró a Louis en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la cama de Keata, sus rodillas levantadas y sus brazos envolviendo sus piernas. Silenciosamente entró y levantó a Louis en sus brazos, cerró la puerta de Keata y llevó a su pareja de regreso a su cama.

—Háblame, Louis. —Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama con Louis en sus brazos.

—Yo... yo nunca he hecho esto antes. —Louis veía a sus manos que retorcía sobre su regazo.

—¿No has hecho qué, Louis?— Harry preguntó con un murmullo. 

—Hacer el amor. Ni siquiera he experimentado la sensación que el cuerpo produce cuando te tocas ti mismo. —Louis se giró hacia Harry, escondiendo su cara en el enorme pecho.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te toque?— Demasiadas emociones recorrían a Harry. Amor, ternura, confusión, lujuria, protección. Necesitaba que Louis le contestara para saber mejor cómo manejar esto.

Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Solo relájate. Te prometo ir lento. ¿Está bien?

Louis asintió.

Harry sonrió y acostó suavemente a su pareja. Jalando a Louis fuera de la bola en la que se encontraba. Comenzó con sus pies, lamiendo el camino por cada dedo, circuló los tobillos. La lengua de Harry lamió la parte de atrás de los tobillos de Louis y alrededor de la piel. Mordisqueó detrás de las rodillas obteniendo un gemido de Louis. Harry regresó y comenzó del otro lado. Cuando llegó a los muslos de Louis, su pareja separó las piernas un poco más. Harry besó ambos muslos mientras lentamente jalaba la ropa interior de Louis, quitándosela. Louis se tensó un momento, pero Harry siguió lamiendo su camino alrededor de las piernas de su pareja. Louis se relajó de nuevo.

Harry recorrió con su lengua las bolas de Louis y su pareja movió las caderas. Su lengua exploró el saco de Louis, el perineo y la grieta. Louis estaba gimiendo suavemente, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas. Cuando Harry besó la cabeza del pene de Louis, su pareja gritó y su semen se esparció por su cuerpo.

―Maldición, eres tan receptivo. —Harry lamió el semen de Louis de su abdomen y pecho. El sabor era mejor que el más fino vino.

—Eso fue un orgasmo. ¿No es así?— Louis jadeaba.

Harry le sonrió a su pareja. —Si, Louis. ¿Quieres sentir otro?

—Por favor.

Harry tragó su pene hasta la raíz y Louis se retorcía y jalaba su trenza. Jodió la boca de Harry con un apasionado frenesí. Louis se corrió de nuevo, gritando el nombre de Harry.

—Quiero darte algo más, pareja. —Harry se inclinó y tomó el lubricante del cajón. Se puso de pie y se quitó su ropa interior, lubricando el agujero de Louis trataba de decidir cuál posición sería más cómoda para el reclamo. Decidió acostar a Louis de lado. Aunque quería ver a su pareja a los ojos mientras lo aceptaba, él tenía que cuidar las necesidades de Louis primero.

—Empújate hacia mi dedo,  _dragonfly_. —Louis asintió y Harry lentamente lo penetró. Sabía que la única manera de que Louis atravesara por esto con el menor dolor posible era encontrar la próstata rápidamente. Encontró la glándula y golpeó. Louis empujó sus caderas mientras disparaba su pene de nuevo.

—Eres el hombre más sexy que he visto. —Harry lo estiró un poco más antes de agregar un segundo dedo.

—Harry —Louis gritó su nombre jadeando.

—¿Si,  _dragonfly_ _?_

—Más.

Harry asintió, agregando un tercer dedo muy cuidadosamente. Movió la muñeca y comenzó a abrir los dedos como tijeras. Una vez que sintió que su pareja estaba totalmente estirada, sacó los dedos y lubricó su pene.

—Voy a hacerte el amor ahora, Louis.

Louis asintió.

—Acuéstate de lado, bebé. —Louis se acostó de lado y esperó.

Harry se acurrucó detrás de él y jaló la pierna derecha de Louis apoyándola sobre su muslo. —¿Listo?

Louis negó con la cabeza primero y luego asintió.

—¿Eso fue un sí o un no?— Harry bromeó.

—Sí.

—De nuevo empújate hacia afuera cuando yo me empuje hacia adentro. —Harry empujó la cabeza de su pene pasando el anillo de músculos y se detuvo, esperando que Louis se ajustara.

—Se siente... diferente.

—¿Bueno?

—Diferente.

—¿Puedo moverme?— Harry se moría por hacerlo, pero mantuvo todos los músculos en su lugar. No quería moverse ni un centímetro hasta que Louis estuviera listo. Cuando Louis asintió, Harry se empujó hacia adentro.

—Tan lleno.

—Va a estar mucho mejor,  _dragonfly_ _._  —Harry se apartó hasta que solo la cabeza del pene estaba adentro y volvió a empujarse. Comenzó un lento ritmo.

—Puedo tomar más, Harry.

Harry aumentó el ritmo, aun siendo gentil. Se salió y giró a Louis a su espalda. —Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Louis lo hizo y Harry entró de nuevo mientras levantaba las caderas y muslos de Louis. Jaló a su pareja a sus brazos mientras empalaba a Louis dentro y fuera de su pene. Sus caninos bajaron y sus ojos cambiaron.

—Mi lobo. —Louis se apoyó mostrando el cuello a Harry.

—¿Aceptas ser mi pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry, siempre.

Harry hundió los dientes en el cuello de Louis mientras su pareja gritaba y de nuevo su caliente semen pintó el abdomen de Harry. Bombeó más rápido mientras bebía de su pareja, saboreando un pedazo de cielo. Sintió el lazo de su fuerza vital desatarse separadamente y anudarse juntos, sus corazones sincronizaron el ritmo.

—Puedo sentir tu alma unirse con la mía, Harry. —Louis inclinó más el cuello permitiéndole a Harry tomar todo lo que quisiera, que ahora era suyo.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Louis, su esperma inundó el apretado canal de Louis. Cayó hacia adelante, sellando la herida de su pareja y moviéndose lentamente. Harry no quería dejar ese cuerpo. Ese era su hogar.

Louis envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Ahora soy tu pareja?

—Si,  _dragonfly_. Solo mío. —Harry besó a Louis profundamente en una batalla de lenguas.

— _Uh-oh._

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Keata parado en el marco de la puerta y rápidamente se cubrió y escondió a Louis tras su gran cuerpo.

—¿Louis ya no es virgen?

—Regresa a la cama, Keata, —Harry ordenó con una suave voz, tratando de no reírse.

—Está bien, Hazz. —Keata se giró y cerró la puerta.

—Oh, no. —Louis gimió—. Nunca seré capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo.

Harry se reía mientras besaba a su pareja enlazada.

🥀

—¿Eres un lobo?

Maverick caminaba por el pasillo con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se detuvo y vio al humano del tamaño de una pinta. Harry debió de haberles explicado a ambos acerca de los guerreros que eran were-Timber. Bueno, al menos se lo explicaría a Louis y entonces él se lo pasó a Keata.

—Si, Keata. Soy un lobo.

—¿Tienes largos dientes?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo ver?

Maverick alargó sus caninos y le sonrió a Keata.

_—_ _Hip_ _._

Maverick se rió y disminuyó los caninos.

—Hazz es un lobo. Él estaba acostado desnudo sobre Louis. Él hizo que Louis realmente gritara fuerte.

Maverick vio fijamente a Keata, tratando de imaginar de qué infiernos estaba hablando.  _«¡Oh, mierda!»_  Keata debió de haber atrapado a Harry reclamando a Louis. Oh hombre, él iba a pasar momentos divertidos con esa pequeña información. Vio a Keata dirigirse al estudio. Pobre Harry.

🥀

—Creo que deberíamos conseguir a alguien que se quede con Keata y le muestre los alrededores. —Harry acurrucó a Louis más fuerte a su pecho. Aún seguía asombrado de que este hombre fuera su pareja, por siempre.

—¿Quieres decir como una niñera?

—No, quiero decir cómo, uh, protector.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque cuando nosotros necesitemos tiempo uno con el otro o cuando necesitemos hacer el amor, podríamos sentirnos mejor sabiendo que él no nos verá. —Harry esperaba que Louis no se ofendiera por la sugerencia. Keata realmente necesitaba un protector a tiempo completo.

—¿Ellos le palmearían el trasero?

—Los mataría. —Harry tomó una profunda respiración. Aún no había convencido a Louis que Ludo no se había sobrepasado con Keata—. Tengo a la perfecta persona en mente. El hombre es duro como el infierno pero su corazón es el más suave en lo que concierne a las parejas. Ya lo verás.

—Confío en que haces lo mejor para mí y mi primo, pareja. Solo me preocupa mi primo.

—No te preocupes. —Harry jaló a Louis bajo él.

🥀

Keata se apoyó contra la mesa de billar, viendo a dos lobos golpear las bolas con los palos. Ese era un juego divertido, realmente le gustaría jugarlo.

—¿Ustedes dos son lobos?

Caden y Murdock vieron fijamente al hombre y luego al otro. Caden se encogió de hombros e hizo su tiro.

—Si, Keata. Caden y yo somos lobos. —Murdock no veía ningún daño al decirlo. Alguien debió de haberlo hecho para que él preguntara.

—¿Tienes largos dientes como Hazz? Él estaba acostado desnudo sobre Louis. Hizo que Louis realmente gritara fuerte. ―Keata los vio a ambos.

Murdock inclinó la cabeza revisando su cerebro tratando de imaginar lo que el chico decía. Caden junto a él se rió e iluminó la cabeza de Murdock. Se apoyó en la mesa, las bolas rodaron mientras las lágrimas caían con la fuerza de su risa.

Keata se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el bar. ¿Por qué el nombre de Louis les parecía tan divertido? Subió a una de las altas sillas y se apoyó en el mostrador como había visto a Johnny hacerlo. El hombre con el cabello rojo se acercó a él.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Keata?— Jasper preguntó.

Keata palmeó su mentón pensando cómo veía a Johnny hacerlo. —Naranja. —Eso es lo que Johnny decía.

Jasper tomó una lata de refresco de naranja, la destapó, la sirvió en un vaso, le agregó unos hielos y se la dio al pequeño chico.

—¿Eres lobo?

Jasper veía a Caden y Murdock. Ellos lo veían con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. ¿Qué era eso? Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos antes de regresar su atención a Keata.

—Uh, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Keata?— no contestaría voluntariamente si Keata no tenía ni idea.

—Hazz es un lobo. Él estaba acostado desnudo sobre Louis. Hizo que Louis realmente gritara fuerte— parpadeó hacia Jasper.

Jasper abrió los ojos más grandes viendo de Keata a Caden y Murdock. Ellos se reían histéricamente cayendo uno sobre el otro.

—Creo que no deberías hablar con la gente sobre eso, Keata. Eso es privado. —Jasper sabía que Keata accidentalmente había visto a Harry reclamar a Louis. Harry iba a enojarse sobre eso.

—¿Por qué es privado?

—Pregúntale a Louis. —Él no iba a correr el riesgo de que Harry le sacara los intestinos por la boca.

—Está bien,  _Roger_ _that_.

Cody entró al estudio, se detuvo un momento viendo hacia la barra, entonces bajó la cabeza y salió. ¿Cody lo culpaba por encontrar a su pareja? ¿Ahora lo odiaba? No había nada que Jasper pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No había manera. Con su corazón pesado, Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras conversaba con el extraño pequeño humano.

🥀

—Loco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?— Harry entró a la cocina y vio al lobo hacer un lío con los botones del microondas.

—Creo que está quebrado. —Loco golpeó con la palma el tablero digital. La cosa ni siquiera mostraba números.

—Bueno, si no lo estaba antes ya lo está ahora. —Harry tomó un jugo del refrigerador y se tomó media botella de un trago.

—¿Qué sucede?— Loco finalmente tomó el tazón y lanzó la comida en una olla sobre la estufa para recalentarla—. Tendré que hacerlo a la manera antigua.

—¿Puedes mantener a Keata bajo tu protección? ¿Mostrarle los alrededores y asegurarte de que se quede fuera de los problemas?

—Depende. ¿Me vas a acusar de tocarlo? Oí acerca de Ludo. Él ahora es tratado como un leproso. Me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense de él, en tanto sea verdad.

—He tratado de disculparme. Ludo ni siquiera quiere escucharme. —Dios, Harry deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y hacerlo todo de nuevo. Lanzó la botella al bote de basura y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No solo había aislado a Ludo, sino que todo el mundo temía acercarse a Keata por temor de ser considerado un pervertido. Él jodió a Ludo y a Keata con su carácter.

—Algunas cosas no pueden disculparse. Dale tiempo. Cuidaré al chico. Aunque no quiero problemas. No soy tan pasivo como Ludo. —Loco vio a Harry con una mirada de advertencia antes de vaciar la olla en su plato—. Alguien necesita conseguir un nuevo microondas. Calentar las sobras en una olla demora demasiado.

—Si, iré por eso. —Harry rodó los ojos—. Gracias, Loco. Voy por Keata y te lo presento.  _—Niño,_  Loco era una sorpresa. Solo esperaba que Keata no hiciera que el hombre se arrancara sus plateados cabellos. Los voluntarios eran escasos en lo que a Keata se refería. Realmente había jodido las cosas esta vez.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en los escalones del frente disfrutando el cálido clima. América era diferente, tanto a Londres como a Japón. Encontró que había cosas aquí que realmente disfrutaba. Las personas en la casa en la que ahora vivía eran amables. Aún se estemecía cuando pensaba de lo que él y su primo habían escapado. Lo que había empezado como una pesadilla había tomado un camino diferente para la familia Tomlinson.

Cuando él y Keata fueron secuestrados rumbo al supermercado, Louis pensó que su vida como la conocían había terminado. Por lo que había escuchado de los bandidos, el sexo era la única cosa que conocería el resto de su vida. Gracias a Dios por los amables extraños.

Keata había llorado, gritando que quería regresar a casa cuando los lobos evitaban a su primo. Keata había rogado regresar a la caja, le decía a Louis que si podían regresar. Si solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Ahora su pareja estaba aquí. Ahora su hogar estaba aquí. La vida que vivía en Japón era dura, luchaban para sobrevivir después de la muerte de su madre.

Aunque su primo tendría momentos difíciles para adaptarse, Louis sabía que su vida ahora era mejor para Keata y para él mismo.

—¿Está todo bien,  _dragonfly_?— Louis se giró para ver a su pareja en el marco de la puerta, su mirada era triste. Estaba orgulloso de llamar a su lobo suyo. Harry era hermoso y gentil. Él había hecho que la primera experiencia de Louis con el sexo fuera asombrosa. Ahora se sentía tonto por temerle tanto, pero se alegraba de haber esperado por su lobo.

—Solo odiaba ver a Keata tan deprimido. Desearía poderlo llevar a casa, pero ahora esta era su casa. Se ajustará con el tiempo. —Louis quería a Harry, quería hacerle el amor de nuevo. Aún era demasiado tímido para pedirlo directamente, o para ser seductor con su pareja. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a hacerle saber que quería que lo jodiera hasta sacarle el cerebro? ¿Agitando las pestañas? ¿Moviendo el cabello? ¿Riéndose graciosamente? No, eso era lo que hacían las mujeres. Él era un hombre. Entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Siguió a Harry a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y se sentó en el cojín junto a la ventana.  _«Solo_ _dilo_ _»_ _._  ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Él fue directo cuando dijo que estaría arriba, ¿Por qué se mordía la lengua ahora?

—Um, Harry... ¿Qué hora es?—  _Ugh_. Eso no debería de ser tan duro. Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis lo soltó—.  _Quieroquemejodas_. —Está bien eso fue brillante.

—¿Qué fue eso, Louis?

Genial, ahora él tenía que repetirlo, lentamente. Quizás solo debería desnudarse. Eso tenía que funcionar. Louis se giró de espaldas a Harry. Con temblorosos dedos, desabotonó la camisa, se la quitó y cuidadosamente la dobló arriba de la cómoda, palmeándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien. _«Deja de_ _demorarte»_ _._  Sus manos alcanzaron el botón de sus pantalones de vestir, pero estaba temblando tanto que no lograba desabotonarlo.  _«Relájate. Lo has hecho antes, una vez. No es gran problema. Él es tu pareja, solo ve por_ _ello»_ _._

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos juntos y asegurándose que ellos estuvieran acomodados derechos.

Louis trató de nuevo de desabrocharse los pantalones y finalmente ellos cooperaron. Deslizó el cierre y vaciló. El aire frío rozó su trasero cuando sus pantalones de vestir cayeron a sus tobillos _. «Sal de ellos,_ _tonto»_ _._  Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis sacó sus pies y se inclinó a levantarlos. Doblándolos y también palmeándolos. Está bien, los calcetines y la ropa interior eran lo último que le quedaba. Se quitó los calcetines, los formó en par y los dejó sobre los zapatos. No, ellos no deben de ir ahí. ¿Quizás debería llevarlos a la canasta? Después.

Está bien, solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Louis tomó una profunda respiración, dejando salir una larga exhalación. Hundió los dedos en la pretina y _...«no puedo hacerlo. Si, tú puedes. Está bien, ahí va...de_ _nuevo»_ _._  Louis se los quitó, también los dobló y los palmeó dejándolos en su lugar.

 _«Da la vuelta. Al infierno que se iba a_ _girar»_ _._  Louis comenzó a caminar hacia atrás a la cama, cubriendo su pene. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la oportunidad de ver a Harry.

Harry seguía de pie sonriéndole.  _«Está bien, ¿mi desnudez no le dice que quiero tener sexo? ¿Por qué él sigue parado ahí?»_

—¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?

Mierda. Harry iba a hacer que lo repitiera. Oh, hombre. Los labios de Louis se movieron pero no salió nada. Quizás Harry podría leer el deseo en sus labios. Su pareja seguía de pie esperando.

—Yo, uh, quiero que tú... bueno, eso es lo que dije... ¿puedes?— Su, inglés quebrado, totalmente.

—¿Puedo qué?

—Um, ¿hacerme el amor?—  _«Ahí lo tienes, lo hice. ¡Bravo por mí!»_

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo. —Harry le sonrió cínicamente—. Ven aquí,  _dragonfly_. Desnuda a tu pareja.

Louis se deslizó fuera de la cama y sus manos inseguras desabrocharon la mezclilla, lentamente bajaron el cierre, entonces lo tomó de la pretina y bajó los jeans hasta los tobillos. Se puso de rodillas, le quitó las botas, sacó los jeans de los tobillos y retiró los calcetines. Harry estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Louis se moría por darle una buena mirada al pene de su pareja. Se sentía enorme, pero ¿cómo se vería? Con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie. Su mirada lentamente bajó hacia el pene que le saludaba. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Eso había estado dentro de él? ¿Cómo?

—Muéstrame cómo complacer a tu pareja. —Guau. Louis se palmeó mentalmente la espalda. Él había logrado ser audaz.

—Arrodíllate y toma mi pene dentro de tu boca. —Su lobo se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado.

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo. Abrió ampliamente la boca y tomó la esponjosa cabeza del pene. Nunca había hecho esto antes y esperaba complacer a Harry. Su lengua lamió alrededor de la bulbosa cabeza, saboreando por primera vez a su pareja. El sabor era delicioso, picante y dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Chupa la cabeza del pene, Louis. —Harry le instruía entre dientes.

Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de la base y comenzó a chupar la corona, lamiendo con su lengua el líquido claro que se escapaba de la ranura en la punta, Harry gimió y sus caderas se movieron ligeramente. Animado, Louis tragó otro centímetro.

—No dije que tomaras más —Harry gruñó.

Louis se apartó. Un almizcleño olor llenó su nariz. El pene de Harry se movía y Louis chupaba tan duro sin tomar más.

—Eso es,  _dragonfly_. Chúpalo. Acuna mis bolas en tus manos.

Levantando la mano, sintió el peso de las bolas de Harry en su palma. Las rodó y las levantó, entonces las bajó. Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse, su pene se hundió más adentro. ¿Se suponía que tomara más? Harry se empujaba. Entonces debería de estar bien. Louis se abrió aún más, permitiendo que el eje entrara más profundo.

—Chupa mi pene bebé. —Su pareja pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis y una onda eléctrica lo recorrió ante el suave toque.

Louis comenzó a bombear la cabeza, tomando tanto como podía. Saliva bajaba por su mentón. Él comenzó a ser más audaz, apretó sus bolas y relajó los músculos de su garganta. El pene de Harry se deslizó más profundamente. Las mejillas de Louis se hundían chupando más duro y bombeando más rápido.

—Voy a correrme. —Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas se empujaron y sus puños se presionaron. Su pareja rugió cuando disparó su semen hacia la garganta de Louis. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de tragar todo.

Harry levantó a Louis, besándolo profundamente como un hombre desesperado.

— _Watashi ni_ _wa_ _ookami_ _no_ _toriko_ _ni_ _sa_ _seru_ _. —_ Louis gimió.

—Se oye hermoso. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Hazme el amor, lobo.

Su pareja gruñó acostando a Louis en la cama. Louis se deslizó para que se acomodara el gran lobo que subía sobre él.

—Colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas. —Harry le indicó.

Louis se rodó, su cabello cayó hacia su cara cuando tembló ligeramente debido a la excitación y los nervios. Ellos lo habían hecho antes, pero aún se sentía nuevo en esto. En esta posición al menos. Su agujero temblaba cuando un dedo se empujó contra él. Sintió que separaban sus nalgas y entonces el dedo entró.

Su cabeza bajó, las sensaciones lo inundaban. Se tensó cuando un segundo dedo lo penetró.

—Relájate,  _dragonfly_. Solo relájate. Te tengo. —La fuerte voz de Harry comenzaba a ser como un hechizo hipnótico en la mente de Louis. Su cuerpo se relajó. Sus manos se abrieron. Dejó ir el miedo y permitió que las sensaciones fluyeran libremente a través de él.

—Eso es bebé.

Los hombros de Louis tocaban el colchón, permitiendo a su trasero levantarse más. Él quería esto, quería sentir la sensación de expandirse, englobando otro dedo. —Más —jadeó con necesidad.

La cama se hundió cuando Harry se movió detrás de él. Una mano tocó el interior de su muslo, animándolo a abrirse más. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando entró por segunda vez en su vida.

—Mío. —Harry lamió el hombro de Louis.

Louis se fragmentaba, su semen hizo erupción cuando Harry se empujó más profundamente—. Harry, por favor —Louis gritó. Las sensaciones giraban fuera de control. Sentía como si estuviera dando tumbos con los brazos abiertos y nada a qué aferrarse—. Es demasiado.

Harry envolvió a Louis en sus poderosos brazos mientras Louis gritaba. Harry mordió su hombro, sosteniéndolo en el lugar mientras veía cómo entraba y salía de Louis.

—Necesito —Louis rogó. No estaba seguro de qué necesitaba, pero su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Un remolino de sensaciones y emociones lo asaltaban, abrumando su mente y su cuerpo.

Su pareja tomó su pene y bombeó rápidamente mientras Louis gritaba su nombre. Harry estaba sobre Louis, manteniendo la conexión tanto como le era posible, pero no fue suficiente. Louis se retorcía cuando su corrida explotó en una dinámica tormenta de fuego y pasión.

Harry gruñó dentro del hombro de Louis, su pelvis rápidamente bombeando. Louis sabía que su pareja iba a correrse. Harry gimió aun con sus caninos dentro de la carne bebiendo de él.

Las manos de Louis se aferraron a los antebrazos que envolvían su pecho. Sosteniéndose mientras jadeaba y regresaba a la tierra. Parpadeó varias veces para recuperar el foco.

—Mío —Harry ronroneó esta vez. Lamiendo su cuello. Louis cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería ahora era acurrucarse con su lobo y dormir.

🥀

Louis y Harry estaban en la cocina. Louis sentado en el regazo de Harry que lo alimentaba con cucharadas de helado, lamiendo el lado de su boca cuando las gotas amenazaban con bajar de los labios a su mentón.

—Ahora, así es como se come el helado. —Cody se reía mientras tomaba una botella de agua del refrigerador y salía.

—¿Por qué él esta tan triste, Harry?— Louis abrió la boca para otra cucharada. Harry vio la pequeña lengua rosa salir y lamer el labio inferior. Él lo quería de nuevo.

—Es complicado. Él y Jasper han sido amantes por mucho tiempo pero no son pareja. Jasper recientemente descubrió a su pareja y Cody está pasando momentos difíciles por eso. —Harry lo sentía por el guerrero, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Una vez que una pareja es encontrada, nadie interfiere. Cody tendría que hacerse a un lado y permitir que Jasper esté con su pareja. El pelirrojo incluso se iría. Su pareja era el Alfa de la manada el Este, un alto guerrero de piel oscura llamado Zeus. Él era el lobo más grande que Harry hubiera visto.

—Es una lástima perder un amor. Espero que las cosas funcionen bien para Cody. —Louis pasó su mano por el cuello de Harry y acarició la trenza.

Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie mientras llevaba el tazón al fregadero. —Creo que deberíamos de pasar un día con los guerreros y las parejas, quizás ir a la ciudad, visitar Chinatown. Eso podría ayudar a Keata. Podría hablar con la gente de ahí, quizás eso le ayude con la nostalgia por su hogar.

—Esa es una excelente idea. —Louis abrazó la cintura de Harry.

Harry jaló a su pareja más cerca. Haría lo que fuera por mantener la sonrisa en la cara de Louis. Él lo amó desde el instante que puso los ojos en el pequeño hombre y entre más lo conocía más profundamente crecía su amor.

En ocasiones se sentía irreal que su pareja finalmente estuviera en su vida. Demasiados años preguntándose quién sería, o si incluso ya hubiera nacido. Harry, como cualquier otro shifter, buscaba a su pareja, él fue uno de los afortunados en encontrarla.

Con solo ver los hermosos ojos de Louis recordaba ese hecho todo los días. Quería matar a los hombres que lo habían secuestrado e intentaron hacerle daño a su pequeña pareja, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que el horrible evento le hubiera traído a su pareja.

Harry se inclinó y besó la cima de la cabeza de Louis inhalando su aroma, agradeciendo que ellos hubieran escapado del infierno que pudo haber sido su vida.

🥀

—Esto es asombroso —Louis murmuró mientras su pareja salía de la camioneta—. Casi se siente como si estuviéramos de regreso en Japón. —Los letreros y los olores eran familiares, haciendo que su corazón doliera por la tierra que nunca vería de nuevo.

Keata estaba a su lado burbujeando de emoción. Él corrió hacia uno de los locales, hablando con cualquiera que pudiera hablar su lengua nativa. Harry le había gritado que regresara en varias ocasiones cuando vagabundeaba más lejos. Louis se reía graciosamente ante la emoción de su primo.

—¿Dónde infiernos venderán esas correas para niños aquí?— Harry gruñó.

—Esto es cool. —Drew sonrió cuando él y Blair llegaron a un local que vendían pan y pollo.

Keata le rogó a Harry que le comprara unos farolitos, una agenda e incluso un  _wok_ _*._  Louis veía cómo Harry pagaba por todo lo que Keata tomaba.

_(*._ _Wok_ _sartén hondo chino)_

Louis se había asombrado antes de cómo su pareja le gritaba a los otros guerreros que se reían de su primo, diciéndoles que eso lastimaba los sentimientos de Keata. Claro, todos ellos se disculparon por eso. Dijeron que iban a dejar de evitar a Keata si Louis y Harry prometían no tacharlos de pervertidos.

Louis estaba feliz de que su primo fuera aceptado de nuevo pero aun así mantenía un ojo en los guerreros. La familia se supone que cuidan unos de otros. Y Keata necesitaba mucha vigilancia.

Loco finalmente se hizo cargo de estar híper alerta de Keata.

Louis se rió cuando su primo arrastraba al gran guerrero por todos lados.

Las parejas charlaban acerca de los letreros y Louis sin duda era el guía honorario, explicándoles las diferentes comidas y costumbres. Ellos compraron recuerdos y comieron en un pequeño restaurante en donde Johnny y Cecil ordenaron la mitad del menú. Los propietarios unieron tres grandes mesas para acomodar a todos los grandes guerreros.

Louis vio cómo Johnny se reía graciosamente ante un plato llamado  _familia feliz._  Ordenó todo lo que podía nombrar. Él estaba pegado a las palabras  _moo_ _goo_ , pensando que era un nombre divertido. Johnny se apoyaba en Hawk y extendía sus labios para decir la frase. Hawk se agachaba en cada ocasión, permitiendo a su pareja que se divirtiera con eso.

—¿Está mi  _pupu_  listo?— Cecil le preguntaba a la mesera cada vez que se acercaba. Después de la segunda vez que le dijo que no, ella solo rodaba los ojos. Louis sabía cómo ella se sentía.

Maverick jaló la manga de Cecil tratando de que guardara silencio, pero Cecil se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Jaló a Harry hacia él, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. — _Watashi_ _wa_ _anata o_ _aishite_ _. —_ Besó a Harry en los labios.

—También te amo,  _dragonfly_  —Harry le murmuró en los labios.

Louis estaba en shock por qué Harry le había entendido. Supuso que las palabras, sin importar el idioma, eran reconocidas cuando se decían de corazón.

—Conozco a esos tipos. Ellos nos tomaron —Keata señaló al otro lado del cuarto.

—Siéntate, —Maverick le ordenó mientras los seis guerreros se giraron y gruñeron—. No los alerten de que sabemos quiénes son. Quiero seguirlos y encontrar a los otros tres hombres.

—Yo voy. —Evan se disculpó y se fue.

Harry apresuró a Louis y Keata a entrar en la cocina, no quería que el feo Americano los viera. Ellos salieron por la puerta de atrás con Micah y Oliver esperándolos en el vehículo.

—Los otros se reunirán con nosotros en la casa —Micah les informó mientras se alejaban rápidamente.

🥀

Louis sostenía a su tembloroso primo en sus brazos, tranquilizándolo y asegurándole que estaban a salvo. Ese fue el viaje más largo desde la ciudad, pero una vez que llegaron a la casa, los guerreros Gunnar y Murdock estaban afuera, revisando el área y apresurando a Louis y Keata a entrar.

El resto del grupo llegó veinte minutos después, no querían advertirles al apresurarse y despertar sospechas. Maverick llamó a los guerreros a su oficina.

🥀

—¿Estás bien?— Johnny preguntó sentándose al lado de Keata y entrelazando los dedos con los de Keata.

—Estoy bien, cabello de rayo de sol. —Keata le dio una débil sonrisa. Su primo se giró hacia él. —Todo lo que podía ver era la caja que nos trajo hasta aquí y al feo Americano obligándonos a subir a su bote. No quiero recordar eso. Estaba pasando un maravilloso día. ¿Perdí los regalos que Hazz me compró?

—No, Blair tomó nuestras bolsas. —Louis le sonrió.

—Sé la cura para tus preocupaciones. —Cecil le puso un control en las manos a Louis e inició el juego. La música empezó y todo el mundo gritaba y reía cuando Louis vencía a Cecil al final de la línea. Louis hizo su danza feliz cuando su carro cruzó la meta en primer lugar.

—Deberíamos de tener una fiesta —Cecil sugirió—. Solo para parejas.

—Suena cool, ¿pero qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?— Drew preguntó tomando una botella de agua de debajo de la barra.

—No, deja la botella de agua. Pensaba en algo más fuerte. ―Cecil tomó siete vasos de vidrio del otro lado de la barra y sirvió ron en todos ellos—. Está bien, jugaremos el juego. El que tenga el carro perdedor toma dos tragos.

—¿Va a hacer que nos castiguen de nuevo?— Blair entrecerró los ojos y Cecil le dio una traviesa sonrisa—. Porque si es así, estoy en esto. —Se rió y tomó el control.

🥀

—Creo que necesitan ir al estudio. —Gunnar les informó a los guerreros cuando entró en la oficina.

—¿Por qué?— Maverick se recargó en la silla y se jaló el vello hacia abajo con el labio inferior.

—Solo ve. —Gunnar sacudió la cabeza y salió.

🥀

—Hey, Louis. Creo que estoy borracho —Johnny balbuceaba mientras sostenía una pajilla en sus labios. Se reía graciosamente, entonces le gritaba a la pajilla que dejara de moverse.

Louis trató de levantar los párpados para ver a Johnny, pero sus baterías debían de haberse muerto.

—¿Estás borracho, Drew?— Johnny se lamió los labios, la pajilla en su labio inferior. Palmeó el plástico solo para enviar su refresco de naranja a través del cuarto.

Oliver y Blair cayeron uno arriba del otro, riéndose cuando golpearon sobre la mesa de billar y tumbaron las bolas.

—Hey,  _John_ _John_ , tus bolas están pegajosas ahora. —Oliver cayó hacia atrás carcajeándose.

Keata gateaba en el suelo, apurando a una pequeña hormiga a que regresara a su casa antes de que la aplastaran. Al menos era eso lo que Cecil creía que decía; era eso o  _va_   _cana_ _ford_ _lavar._

—Maldición, creo que también estoy borracho. —Drew parpadeó. Sus manos en sus pantalones para rascarse las bolas pero perdió la lucha cayendo en el sofá.

— _Dormitorio, Dormitorio, Dormitorio. Yo_ _lubrico_ _, Dormitorio_. ―Louis cantaba y tomó otro trago. Soltó una carcajada pero no pudo recordar lo que era tan divertido. Cayó en el sofá, tropezando con Drew y aterrizando con su cara en la entrepierna de Oliver.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede?

Louis se rió pero no pudo levantar la cara. Oliver palmeó su cabeza y le dijo que no llorara porque los pájaros regresarían pronto.

Harry levantó a su pareja que estaba sobre Oliver, entonces tomó a Keata de la cintura y también lo levantó.

—Dormitorio, mi lobito. Dormitorio. Las bolas de Johnny están pegajosas. —Louis soltó una carcajada mientras Harry lo llevaba arriba por las escaleras. Dejó a Louis en una de las sillas y llevó a Keata a su habitación.

🥀

Harry no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Las parejas estaban totalmente ebrias. Llevó a Keata a su cama, empujó la cabeza hacia abajo cuando el pequeño diablillo trató de levantarse.

—Quédate ahí.

— _Etá_  bien, Haddy. —Se rió, entonces en cinco segundos estaba roncando. Peso ligero.

Harry tomó a Louis que caminaba en círculos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mi cierre, no se queda quieto —Louis gemía. Palmeó su entrepierna gritando ante su conducta.

—Te irás a la cama. Trataremos sobre tu borrachera en la mañana. —Harry lo desnudó y lo acostó en la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza. Las parejas habían corrompido a su inocente hombre. No, Cecil lo había hecho. Harry tenía la sensación de que el travieso bandido lo había hecho de nuevo. Esperaba que Maverick lo castigara. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Harry. Pensándolo bien, Cecil no merecía ese placer.

Harry se acostó en la cama y jaló el edredón sobre ellos.

—¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?— Harry levantó el edredón para ver a Louis chupando su ombligo, sus cejas se arquearon.

—Quiero chuparte. —Louis chupó más duro y gimió.

—Uh,  _dragonfly_ , tienes que ir un poco más abajo que eso.

Harry acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su pareja.

—Tu pene sabe bien. —Hundió su lengua dentro del ombligo de Harry.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos y frotó su espalda. Louis se quedó dormido al instante.

—Pequeña mierda. —Se rió y jaló el edredón sobre ellos.

🥀

Harry corría entre su pareja y el cuarto de Keata. Ambos estaban vaciando su estómago y gritando que el cuarto dejara de girar. Loco tocó la puerta y entró, dirigiéndose directamente a la recámara de Keata. Él podía oír al pequeño chico gritar que su cabeza golpeaba.

—No creo que tenga que castigarte, Louis. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo ahora. —Harry limpió la boca de su pareja y lo acostó. Le dio un par de aspirinas y le dijo que descansara.

Se acostó al lado de su pareja, retirando el cabello de la cara de Louis que tenía los labios abiertos mientras dormía. —¿Qué te hizo escuchar a Cecil?— Harry debió advertirle a su pareja que no escuchara al hombre con planes descabellados.

Harry estudió la belleza de Louis. Pasó la punta de su dedo por su nariz y sus labios. —Te amo,  _dragonfly_. —Besó a su pareja en la frente antes de apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado ante la mesita de noche con la cabeza en sus manos, deseando que el maldito dolor de cabeza se alejara. Nunca en su vida bebería de nuevo.

—Hola.

Louis levantó la vista para ver a un Drew zombi caminando al refrigerador, Remi cerca detrás de él. Remi guió a su pareja a la mesa y lo sentó, tomó dos vasos y el jugo de naranja. Sirvió uno frente a Drew y el otro frente a Louis. Remi le sonrió cálidamente. Besó la cima de la cabeza de Drew antes de salir.

—Nunca de nuevo —Drew gimió.

—Yo tampoco —Louis eructó y rezó por no vomitar de nuevo. Sentía como si sus sienes estuvieran siendo golpeadas con un martillo.

Blair se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, gimió audiblemente cuando la silla de Drew raspó el suelo.

—Drew, no tan alto —Blair se quejó tomando su cabeza.

Hawk entró en la cocina, los miró, entonces tomó una botella de Gatorade del refrigerador, cerró de golpe la puerta y salió furioso.

—No fue nuestra idea. —Blair vio la espalda de Hawk que se retiraba.

—Creo que uno de estos días él va a amarrar a Cecil para detener sus travesuras —Drew se rió entonces gimió y se frotó las sienes.

—Pero él es divertido —Blair sonrió.

—Me preguntaba dónde estabas. —Harry jaló a Louis y lo levantó cargándolo para llevarlo de regreso a su recámara.

—Tengo nauseas —Louis gimió.

—Por eso se llama resaca. —Harry se rió y acostó a su pareja en la cama.

Harry fue a revisar a Keata. Loco lo tenía en su regazo acunando a un dormido Keata en sus brazos. Él estaba en los cojines de la ventana viendo hacia afuera. El guerrero se giró y asintió hacia Harry.

Harry sonrió, entonces cerró la puerta, preguntándose si sería Loco la pareja que Ludo mencionó. Louis estaba acurrucado en el centro de la cama profundamente dormido.

🥀

—Los seguí a la ciudad. No vi ningún hombre extranjero, pero hay mucho tráfico de personas entrando y saliendo del lugar. ―Evan le reportó a Maverick por teléfono.

—Voy a enviarte a un par de guerreros para una misión de encubierta. Entren, tomen a los hombres si los encuentran, entonces salgan, si no están ahí, sostengan la posición hasta que puedan rastrear su ubicación —Maverick habló suavemente al teléfono.

—Si, Alfa. —Evan colgó el teléfono. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que Maverick estaba actuando como agente secreto. Mierda, se estaba aburriendo en casa.

🥀

Louis entró en el estudio y golpeó el brazo de Cecil.

—Ow, ¿por qué haces eso?— Se frotó el área afectada.

—Esto es por avergonzarme. Mi pareja ya no me ve de la misma forma —Louis siseó, golpeando de nuevo el brazo de Cecil.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?— Cecil palmeó el pecho de Louis.

Louis empujó a Cecil haciendo que Cecil trastabillara y cayera en la mesa de billar. Cecil se puso de pie y empujó a Louis por los hombros.

Ellos empezaron a palmearse el uno al otro, se oía el sonido de sus palmas golpear como una pelea de gatos. Cuando Blair y Oliver entraron los tomaron de las cintura y los apartaron.

—Yo no hice que bebieras —Cecil se quejó.

—No, pero tú me presionaste —Louis respondió.

—No lo hice, mientes —Cecil gritó.

—Lo hiciste.

—No lo hice.

—Suficiente, ambos se oyen como niños de cinco años. ¿Quieren una sippy cup*? Les prometo agregarle ron —Jasper se rió—. Ahora bésense y arréglense. Las parejas no pelean, eso es lo que hacen los guerreros.

_(*._ _Sippy_ _cup_ _. Es la taza especialmente diseñada para que los niños pequeños empiecen a tomar en taza, en cada región tiene diferentes nombres, en México se conoce como taza entrenadora, se deja el original)_

—Él empezó. —Cecil cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la nariz.

—No lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—Les daré a ambos tiempo-fuera si no se comportan —Jasper advirtió.

—Bien, lo siento por no hacerte beber. —Cecil puso sus manos en las caderas y vio a Louis fijamente.

—Esa no es una disculpa, tonto.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres.

Jasper giró los ojos y separó a los dos hacia cada esquina.

—No me quedaré aquí —Cecil gruñó.

—Si, lo harás.

Cecil y Louis gimieron al ver a Maverick parado en el arco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué?— Cecil gimió.

—Ahora.

—Bien —Cecil se giró y pegó la nariz a la pared. Louis hizo lo mismo. Sintiéndose más humillado de lo creíble cuando oyó a las otras parejas reír. Maldición.

🥀

Keata bajó las escaleras y entró al estudio viendo a Cecil y a Louis.  _Ooh_ , ellos están en problemas.

Se sentó al lado de Drew y se inclinó hacia él. —¿Qué hicieron?— le murmuró.

Drew le contestó murmurando, —Ellos pelearon.

—Louis Tomlinson, tú conoces las reglas —Keata amonestó a su primo—. Niño malo —él agregó.

Drew se rió cuando vio a Louis ruborizarse a carmesí con su nariz pegada a la esquina.

—¿Qué inf...?— Harry vio a Keata y a Louis, preguntándose por qué infiernos su pareja estaba de pie en una esquina.

—Louis niño malo. Él peleó —Keata le dijo a Harry.

—Búscame cuando tu castigo termine, Louis. —Harry dejó a su pareja escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No fue mi culpa — Louis murmuró.

🥀

Evan veía el edificio del otro lado de la calle. No le gustaba lo que veía. Habían entrado demasiados hombres en las últimas veinticuatro horas, entraban y salían. Tenía un mal presentimiento de saber lo que hacían.

Evan vio sobre su hombro a seis de su manada entrar al departamento rentado. —Pensé que Maverick había dicho un par.

—En serio, creo que él necesita salir de la oficina más a menudo. —Gunnar sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano a Evan.

Murdock, Cody, Tank, y Ludo estaban detrás de él. Evan sacudió la cabeza ante el colectivo músculoso que llegaron a salvar a los tres jovencitos. Si, su Alfa estaba perdido.

Los guerreros vieron el edificio durante un momento, tratando de encontrar las áreas débiles y elaborar un plan.

—Sabes, si yo no pensara en nada mejor, diría que esos son clientes que entran y salen. Por favor dime que no están rentando a esos hombres —Tank gruñó y pasó su mano por su casi rapado cabello. No quería esperar. Esos hombres podrían estar atravesando por horrores justo ahora. Su estómago se tensó con el pensamiento.

—Bueno entonces vamos. Tranquilízate. —Murdock apretó su hombro. Tank asintió y regresó a la ventana.

🥀

Harry vio a Louis entrar de puntas en la habitación. —No sucede nada,  _dragonfly_.

Su pareja se giró con una gran sonrisa pegada a la cara. ―Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

—No, ni siquiera cerca. —Harry se puso de pie de la silla en la que estaba sentado, cruzó el cuarto y se paró frente al metro cincuenta y siete de Louis.

Louis le sonrió hacia arriba nervioso.

—¿Pelear? ¿Mi pareja estaba en el estudio peleando? ¿Puedes darme alguna razón de por qué?— Harry veía hacia Louis.

Louis lo señaló. —Tus ojos están haciendo esos giros divertidos. Son de un profundo y hermoso verde.

Harry vio a su pareja. —Ni siquiera trates de cambiar el tema o adularme. Explícate.

—Uh, si, acerca de eso. —Louis metió sus manos en los bolsillos, movía los labios y lo veía tratando duro de pensar en una buena excusa.

—Sin Inglés quebrado. Habla —Harry le advirtió.

Louis soltó una respiración. —Bien. Cecil me avergonzó ante tus ojos y yo estaba furioso.

Harry no tenía idea de qué hablaba su pareja.  _¿Avergonzar?_  ―Nadie jamás puede avergonzarte ante mis ojos,  _dragonfly_. Eres perfecto. Un poco extraño, pero perfecto.

Lágrimas se deslizaron de los ojos media noche de Louis. —Me siento avergonzado. No quería que me vieras con ninguna otra luz que la más brillante.

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, besando cada lágrima que caía. —No llores, pareja. Esas lágrimas entristecen a mi corazón. ―Cayó de rodillas y mordisqueó el mentón de Louis lamiéndolo después. Louis gimió y se inclinó hacia él.

—Hazme el amor, lobo —Louis gimió.

—Siempre. —Harry le quitó la ropa a Louis y se apartó para beber la hermosa vista frente a él—. Mío —gruñó por lo bajo mientras chupaba un pezón.

—Tuyo. —Louis empujó su pecho contra los labios de Harry.

Harry acunó los grandes y redondos globos de Louis mientras chupaba los discos cafés y los lamía hasta que estaban duros. Besó su camino hacia el ombligo y entonces se rió al recordar la noche anterior.

—¿Qué es lo divertido?— Louis jadeó.

—Ni una maldita cosa, bebé —Harry besó la cabeza del pene de Louis y tuvo que tragar rápidamente mientras Louis gritaba su liberación.

—Maldición, tú me haces el lobo más feliz del planeta —Harry admitió contra la cabeza del pene de Louis. Lamió el remanente de la corrida y llevó a su pareja a la cama. Lo acostó sobre su abdomen mientras él le daba pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta los tobillos, su lengua lamió ligeramente la grieta de su culo.

—Harry —Louis gimió mientras se retorcía.

Harry lamió las bolas de Louis, separó los globos y recorrió el arrugado agujero. Su pulgar se deslizó adentro mientras chupaba los arrugados sacos. Bombeó con su pulgar debido a su necesidad de tomarlo rápidamente.

—Por favor. Te necesito —Louis gimió.

—Y me tendrás —Harry prometió en una baja y gruesa voz.

Sacó el pulgar y lo reemplazó con dos dedos mientras rodaba a Louis sobre su espalda. —Juega contigo mismo —pidió viéndolo con los ojos pesados.

Louis se ruborizó y palpó su pene por un momento antes de comenzar a masturbarlo torpemente. Harry tomó el lubricante y vertió una pequeña cantidad sobre Louis. Metió un tercer dedo en su pareja que tímidamente comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo, sus caderas se movían mientras su pulgar recorría la cabeza del pene. Él gimió.

—Eso es,  _dragonfly_. Disfruta de ti mismo. —Harry lo veía con gran fascinación. No podía apartar su mirada ni aunque la casa se incendiara. Louis gemía mientras movía las caderas y gritó el nombre de Harry, el semen cayó sobre su plano abdomen.

Harry se inclinó y pasó su dedo a través del blanco y caliente lío, pintando su nombre sobre el abdomen de Louis. Levantó el dedo y lamió la crema en él.

—Eso es caliente, lobo. —Louis lo veía con los labios abiertos, lamiéndoselos como si él estuviera saboreando el fluído.

Harry pasó su dedo sobre Louis una vez más y entonces llevó las gotas en su dedo hacia los labios de Louis, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Louis cerró sus labios alrededor del dígito, chupando su propio semen. Su pene pulsaba bajo la mezclilla.

Saliendo de la cama, casi se cae al quitarse su ropa y regresar.

Louis se rió graciosamente. —¿Impaciente?

—Eres malditamente excitante— Harry replicó mientras acomodaba a Louis en sus rodillas. Se inclinó para una rápida lamida de la roseta antes de cubrir su pene con lubricante. Lanzó la botella a un lado y pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo, metiendo sus dedos dentro de Louis.

—Joder —Louis gimió.

Harry se rió entrando profundamente en el agujero buscando el dulce punto.

—¡Harry!— Su arrugado agujero se aferró a los dedos de Harry mientras arqueaba su espalda. Harry lo vio y con su mano seca frotó la espalda de Louis. Cuando la presión disminuyó, sacó su dedo y alineó su pene, jalando las caderas de Louis y empalando a su pareja en su pulsante pene.

—Estás tan malditamente apretado —Harry gruñó mientras empujaba a Louis hacia delante, entonces se apartó de nuevo.

—Jódeme. —Harry retiró sus manos y veía a su pene desaparecer una vez más cuando Louis se movía adelante y atrás, tomando su placer.

Las bolas de Harry subieron apretadas y él sabía que estaba cerca. Tomó el eje de su pareja y comenzó a bombearlo con los empujes que Louis hacía.

—Oh, Harry, Harry. Tan cerca —Louis repetía mientras se empalaba él mismo una y otra vez.

—Córrete para mí,  _dragonfly_. —Harry apretó el pene de Louis, y su mano se cubrió del calor mientras Louis gritaba. Harry tomó las caderas de Louis y se empujó más duro y profundo. Gruñó cuando sintió el primer chorro salir de su pene, entonces rugió contra la oleada de intensidad que explotó, bombeando más rápido hasta que su cuerpo disparó y entonces flotó.

Harry cayó a un lado. Su piel cubierta de sudor, y su corazón latiendo descontroladamente. Louis colapsó en la cama, jadeando por aire.

—Yo luché por esto —Louis murmuró mientras caía dormido.

—Lo sé,  _dragonfly_  —Harry murmuró.

🥀

Tank le hizo señas a Murdock, y Murdock asintió entonces cambió. Él se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que se deslizó por la puerta trasera. Evan escalaba los balcones hasta que llegó al techo. Gunnar cambió y se arrastró por la ventana del sótano. Ludo fue al lado este de la casa, deslizándose a través de la ventana del primer piso y Cody se quedó frente a la calle observando. Él estaba en su forma de lobo, así podría ladrar rápidamente ante cualquier señal de problema.

Luces parpadearon, gritos atravesaron la tranquila noche, explosión de un arma de fuego y entonces todo fue silencio.

🥀

Cecil entró en la cocina mientras Louis tomaba una botella de jugo del refrigerador y ellos se quedaron en silencio. Cecil pasó sus dedos por la mesa viendo a Louis por el rabillo de los ojos.

Louis movía su peso de un pie al otro.

Ninguno dijo una palabra.

Cecil se aclaró la garganta. —Así que, ¿fue realmente tan malo?— Veía hacia abajo a la mesa moviendo sus labios mientras que sus dedos trazaban círculos.

—Sí. Después. —Louis veía la tapa del jugo.

—Tú, uh, ¿quieres jugar video juegos?— Cecil palmeaba con la uña de sus dedos.

—Claro —Louis le sonrió.

🥀

Hawk bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras sus guerreros atravesaban la puerta del frente, Tank era llevado por tres Centinelas.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Maverick demandó mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a Tank a llevarlo a la recámara más cercana.

—Le dispararon cuando todo el infierno se desató. La bala está en su columna. Temimos removerla. No tuvimos elección, matamos a los traficantes, y no podemos decir que lo sentimos. —Cody jadeaba mientras llegaban a la recámara y acomodaban a Tank sobre su abdomen. Estaba inconsciente y pálido—. No cambió. Cree que podría matarlo si lo intentara.

—Llama al médico de los lobos. Dile que traiga su culo lo más rápido que pueda —Maverick gritó mientras Cody sacaba el teléfono.

—¿Qué infiernos significa que él no está disponible?— Cody gritó al teléfono. Golpeó la pared con su puño y lanzó el teléfono por el cuarto.

—Ve al hospital más cercano y encuentra a un doctor que puedas traer. Encuéntralo rápidamente, Cody. —Maverick se giró hacia Tank, su mirada determinada y su mandíbula tensa. Tank había estado bajo sus órdenes por un siglo y medio. Él no iba a perderlo.

—¿Tuvieron éxito?— Maverick preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Si, ellos están en la camioneta demasiado asustados como para entrar —Murdock declaró.

—Ve por Louis, que su pareja lo lleve afuera. Los quiero en la casa a salvo.

Murdock asintió y salió a buscar a la pareja.

🥀

Louis sonreía mientras Harry lavaba su espalda. Siempre usaba sus manos desnudas así él podía explorar más que limpiar. Louis luchaba contra la espuma que flotaba por todos lados de la tina mientras su pareja gruñía. Louis vio sobre su hombro para ver a su lobo recargado con los ojos medio cerrados, tocando su pene y sonriendo.

—¿De nuevo?— Louis preguntó en shock.

—Tú sabes. —Harry se inclinó y tomó a Louis mientras el sonido que tocaban a la puerta atravesó la puerta del baño.

—Shh, quizás se vayan —Harry murmuró.

Tocaron más fuerte.

—Maldición —Harry murmuró—. ¿Quién infiernos es? —gritó.

—Murdock. Lo siento, Harry, necesitan a Louis abajo. Órdenes del Alfa —grito a través de la puerta.

—Bajamos en cinco minutos —Harry le contestó.

Harry salió de la tina y se secó, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. ―Uno de estos días voy a pasar tiempo de calidad contigo a solas, sin interrupciones.

Louis y Harry bajaron las escaleras al caos. Su pareja lo jaló más cerca mientras buscaba alrededor a Keata. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

—Necesito que lleves a tu pareja afuera. Encontramos a los tres hombres que fueron traídos junto con él y Keata, pero están muy atemorizados para dejar la camioneta —Maverick le decía a Harry mientras Louis se apresuraba a la puerta.

Harry lo alcanzó después de que Louis vio a Keata pegado a la ventana del frente, hablando a mil palabras por minuto, Loco estaba a su lado.

Louis abrió la puerta y soltó un grito. Ahí estaban los tres hombres desnudos sentados en el asiento trasero.

—Loco, ¿puedes traer algo para que ellos se pongan, por favor?— Harry preguntó.

—Solo esperaba a que alguien saliera así yo podría hacer eso. —Loco le dio un guiño y regresó a la casa.

Louis habló en un bajo tono, tratando de calmarlos y darles tranquilidad. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que otras parejas estaban en la puerta del frente, viendo con curiosidad.

Loco suavemente pasó entre las parejas con tres pantalones de algodón y unas camisetas. Los guerreros se giraron de espaldas mientras Louis les entregaba la ropa y él también se dio la vuelta. Keata seguía hablando aparentemente ignorante de cualquier modestia que los tres hombres podían tener.

—¿Qué es lo que les dice?— Harry preguntó mientras esperaban a que los hombres se vistieran.

—Él les está hablando de tus ojos, Hazz —Louis sonrió—. También de su mejor amigo, Loco. Les dice que ellos no tienen nada de qué preocuparse y que en esta casa la comida es genial. ―Louis se rió—. Él les habla acerca del gran cuarto de juegos que hay adentro donde pueden jugar juegos de niños o emborracharse.

Harry se rió mientras Louis se giraba.

Les dijo a los tres hombres que salieran y entonces entraron al estudio donde ellos se sentaron juntos, con una expresión de terror en sus caras. Louis recordó la sensación. Deseó que ellos también hubieran podido huir cuando él y Keata escaparon. Ellos no habían sido tan afortunados. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo por lo que ellos debieron haber pasado con los traficantes.

Louis escuchó que le informaban a Harry acerca de Tank. Harry se mordió una maldición. Louis siguió a su pareja aumentando el ritmo hacia la recámara que al parecer tenía a todos los guerreros en el interior. Tank estaba acostado sobre su abdomen sin moverse. Louis podía decir que él estaba respirando, pero la palidez le preocupaba.

Maverick salió de su oficina y les informó que Zeus había aceptado llevarse a los tres jóvenes hombres a su manada. Él enviaría a uno de los soldados para que se lo presentaran y entonces Louis les explicaría a dónde irían.

—¿Por qué no pueden quedarse aquí?— A Louis no le gustaba la idea de que se los llevaran a algún otro lado en donde no tuvieran un intérprete.

—Este no es su destino. —Eso fue todo lo que Maverick reveló a todo el mundo antes de salir.

—Malditos sueños. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si Maverick no está cultivando marihuana atrás. Seguro que actúa como si lo hiciera en ocasiones, con todas esas tonterías de mierda —Harry gruñó.

🥀

El doctor pasó la mitad de la noche en el cuarto con Tank, los guerreros paseaban por el vestíbulo esperando.

Cuando el medico salió, ellos lo abordaron cuestionándolo sobre el estado de salud de Tank. El hombre fue acorralado contra una pared, sus ojos se atrevían a ver de una cara a la siguiente, una fina capa de sudor cubrió su frente.

—Apártense ahora —Maverick ordenó en un bajo tono. Los guerreros se apartaron y su Alfa se aproximó con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Él está bien?— Maverick le preguntó con un ligero y suave tono. El doctor vio a Maverick y tragó saliva.

—Él está descansando. La bala no penetró la columna. Se alojó a unos centímetros a la izquierda. Se recuperará. —Su voz aumentó en firmeza cuando recuperó su tono profesional.

—Gracias, ¿Doctor...?— Maverick preguntó.

—Doctor Nicholas Sheehan. —Extendió la mano hacia Maverick.

El Alfa la estrechó y guió al doctor Sheehan a su oficina.

🥀

—¿Crees que los hombres estarán bien en la manada del Este?— Louis le preguntó a Harry mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. Él pasó su mano a través del sedoso cabello dorado de Harry.

—No estoy seguro, amor. Pero no creo que Maverick los enviara a algún lugar donde pudieran lastimarlos.

Louis retiró el cabello de Harry de su hombro y su mano trazó las curvas y hendiduras de su musculoso brazo. Se inclinó y besó el bulto del bíceps.

—Louis —Keata corría hacia el cuarto justo cuando Loco lo tomaba de la cintura y lo sacaba. Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

—Tenemos que conseguirle su propio cuarto —Louis se carcajeó. 

—La primera cosa mañana —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color?— le preguntó.

—Por mi lado paterno soy descendiente de magos. Ellos fueron una raza que fue masacrada hasta su extinción. No existe nadie con sangre pura de Mago. Mi sangre está tan diluida que el poder de controlar los elementos ni siquiera me fue dado —Harry le explicó a Louis.

—Pienso que ellos eran muy misteriosos. Ellos retrocedían y luego se hacían notar —Louis le sonrió y Harry se derritió.

🥀

Keata se asomó a la recámara y vio al gran lobo dormir. Se acercó a la forma dormida. Keata pasó su mano por el feo y arrugado agujero en su espalda y se preguntó si el lobo estaría bien.

—Hey.

Keata levantó la vista y vio al lobo sonreírle sobre su hombro. Él apartó la mano y la llevó detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos fijos en esos ojos tan café que eran casi negros.

—Está bien. Puedes tocarme. —Tank tomó la mano de Keata y lentamente la guió a su herida.

Keata pasó su mano por la espalda del lobo, levantó la vista para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera lastimando.

—¿Estás bien?— Tank pasó su dedo por la cara de Keata.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?— Keata se apoyó al toque.

—Estoy bien. Solo es un raspón. —Le sonrió.

Keata le sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la del lobo.

🥀

Louis sonrió cuando Cecil luchaba con su control, enojado porque había perdido de nuevo. Estaba feliz de que ellos se hablaran de nuevo. No le gustaba que ellos estuvieran enemistados. Las parejas deberían de estar juntos. Ellos eran los pequeños* de la casa, especialmente él.

 _(*. Usaron_ ** _runts_** _, que significa enano pero también pequeño, o el más pequeño del grupo, como enano se considera denigrante se utiliza pequeño_ )

—Me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo —Jasper les dio un guiño mientras tomaba una cerveza del bar. La destapó y le dio un gran trago.

—Solo fue un malentendido —Cecil palmeó a Louis mientras iniciaban otro nuevo juego.

Louis luchaba con su hombre hasta que el de Cecil estaba sangrando en el suelo. A él realmente le gustaba ese video juego. Louis se giró a tomar su jugo cuando vio a Keata silenciosamente cerrar la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía Tank. Vio a su primo subir las escaleras y desaparecer. La ira se formó en su interior al pensar en el gran lobo tomando ventaja de la inocencia de su primo. Estaba cansado de tener que vigilar a esos lobos y sus viajeras manos.

—¿Juegas?

Louis regresó su atención al juego mientras pensaba acerca de Keata y lo que iba a hacer. Quizás era solo una inocente visita para revisar al guerrero herido. No podía saltar a conclusiones, pero Louis no podía evitar protegerlo. Se le había inculcado cuidar de Keata.

Terminó el juego y subió las escaleras para descubrir lo que sucedía. Encontró a Keata sentado en la ventana viéndose aturdido.

—Keata, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué?— Keata giró su atención hacia Louis.

—¿Por qué estabas solo en la habitación de Tank?— Louis vio el ligero rubor en Keata cuando él se encogió de hombros. Su cabeza giraba por las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

—¿Él te tocó?— Louis siseó.

—Soy un hombre adulto. Es mi asunto. —Keata giró la cabeza hacia la ventana como si descartara a Louis.

—Tú eres mi asunto, jovencito, y exijo saber lo que sucedió.

—No. —Keata cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y vio fijamente a Louis. Podía decir que Keata no iba a ceder en esto.

Salió del cuarto para buscar a su pareja. Harry estaba en el patio trasero revisando algunos ladrillos que estaban flojos en el camino hacia el jardín cuando Louis llegó con él.

—Creo que Tank hizo un movimiento hacia Keata —Louis le dijo enojado.

—Espera. Dime lo que sucedió antes de que acuses a alguien más. No voy a arruinar el nombre de nadie más hasta conocer todos los hechos.

Louis relató lo que había visto y la testaruda postura de Keata.

—Se oye como que Keata tiene razón. Él es un hombre adulto, Louis, no importa lo mucho que desees que sea diferente. —Su pareja se arrodilló junto a Louis—. Tienes que cortar las cadenas en algún momento. Pero hablaré con Tank en privado y le preguntaré sobre esto.

—No. No tengo que cortar nada, excepto las bolas de Tank si se acerca de nuevo a Keata.

—Louis, sé razonable. Keata no es un niño. Él puede tomar sus propias decisiones, vivir su propia vida...

—Entonces ¿dices que él debería de mudarse?— Louis lo veía fijamente asombrado.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Si tú te calmas, entonces podrías entender...

—No, él no tiene permitido tomar sus propias decisiones. Él necesita guía, él necesita protección, él me necesita —Louis se mordió un sollozo en la última parte.

—Ven aquí,  _dragonfly_. Veo que estás equivocado. No es que creas que Keata no pueda cuidar de sí mismo. Tú no quieres dejarlo. —Su pareja lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo besaba suavemente.

—Él es todo lo que tengo, Harry. Por favor no me pidas que lo deje. —Louis lloró en el cuello de su pareja mientras que las palabras que dijo se hundieron en él. Eso era cierto. No podía dejar a su primo. Él era un recuerdo de su infancia, de su madre y de Japón, y era responsabilidad de Louis.

—No te pido que lo dejes solo te pido que le des su espacio para crecer, que descubra quién es, sin tu sombra. Confía en él. ―Harry llevó a Louis al interior de la casa y arriba hacia su habitación—. Creo que la primera cosa que podemos hacer para darle su espacio es hablar con Maverick. Él tiene un cuarto perfecto para Keata. Estará bien.

—No sé. No creo que pueda hacer eso. ¿Qué si se asusta en la mitad de la noche? ¿Qué si me necesita?

—La casa está llena de gente que puede ayudarlo y si él insiste que seas tú él sabe dónde duermes. —Harry limpió las lágrimas de Louis y lo sostuvo más cerca.

—Trataré —Louis prometió.

—Vamos. Quiero llevarlos a ambos al centro recreativo —Harry jaló a Louis de la cama.

🥀

Ellos encontraron a Keata y a Loco sentados en el escalón del frente, compartiendo un helado. Harry vio a Loco reírse y limpiar el helado que amenazaba bajar por el mentón de Keata.

—Quiero llevarlos al centro recreativo —Harry dijo después de limpiarse la garganta.

—Suena bien. Veré si las otras parejas quieren acompañarnos. —Loco se puso de pie, revolviendo el cabello de Keata mientras entraba.

—¿Estás bien?— Harry le preguntó sentándose en el lugar que había dejado Loco. Veía hacia el jardín del frente, la suave hierba frente a ellos. La mirada de Harry fue hacia el camino de grava a un lado de la casa, la multitud de camionetas de caja y otras camionetas alineadas en el camino. Parecía como una casa normal y ordinaria de humanos. Si el mundo exterior supiera quiénes la habitaban.

—Estoy bien. —Keata palmeó la rodilla de Harry—. ¿Qué es el centro recreativo?

—Un lugar para jugar con otra gente. —Harry mantuvo la explicación simple, sabiendo que Keata se frustraba cuando no entendía.

 _—Roger_ _that_. —Keata miró a lo lejos de nuevo, como si soñara despierto. Harry se preguntaba en qué soñaba Keata, qué quería de la vida. Keata apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, viendo a dos ardillas perseguirse en el extenso jardín.

—Todas las parejas quieren ir —Loco les informó cuando regresó—. Supongo que seremos un grupo.

—Llevaré uno de los vehículos grandes. —Harry se puso de pie, sacudiendo su trasero y tomó las llaves de uno de los vehículos.

—¿Está Keata afuera?— Louis preguntó cuándo salía del estudio.

—Si, él está afuera con Loco. —Harry se inclinó ante la abrumadora urgencia de sostener a su pareja rodeándolo—. Te amo,  _dragonfly_. —Louis le sonrió.

—También te amo. —Louis lo jaló para un rápido beso.

—Estamos listos. —Johnny llegó a la puerta mientras Hawk lo seguía de cerca. Una vez que las parejas se reunieron en el frente, ellos entraron en los vehículos, charlando animadamente sobre salir de la casa.

Harry se sentía mal de que ellos no pudieran salir como los otros humanos podían pero esa era la vida de las parejas enlazadas con were-criaturas. El lujo de la completa libertad ya no existía para ellos.

Louis abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del frente, sonriéndole a Harry antes de ver hacia atrás.

—¿Listos chicos?— Harry vio por el espejo retrovisor.

Todo el mundo asintió. Se dirigieron hacia el camino pavimentado, otras dos camionetas los seguían. Llegaron al lugar y se estacionaron.

—No los había visto en un tiempo. —Thomas, uno de los consejeros les saludó—. Me preocuparon.

—No pueden traernos tan fácilmente —Cecil bromeó mientras jalaba a Blair a una esquina para iniciar otra lección. Blair había llegado casi analfabeto y Cecil le estaba enseñando las cosas básicas. Blair no se avergonzaba de eso. En su lugar se dedicó a eso. Había hecho grandes progresos. Harry estaba orgulloso de que la pareja del Alfa le ayudara.

—Ellos son Louis y Keata. —Harry presentó a ambos.

—Un placer conocerlos. —Thomas estrechó sus manos y luego dejó que recorrieran el lugar.

Harry vio a Tank levantar a un pequeño niño para que alcanzara la canasta de basquetbol. Era feliz de ver que el guerrero se recuperara tan rápidamente. Ellos eran amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo y odiaría que algo le sucediera.

—Keata parece estar divirtiéndose —Harry le dijo a su pareja.

Harry vio hacia el gimnasio, Keata estaba saltando la cuerda con un grupo de chicas. El primo de su pareja parecía ajustar perfectamente.

—Él está sonriendo —Louis notó—. Keata no parece hacerlo mucho últimamente.

—Él está bien. —Harry besó la cima de la cabeza de su pareja antes de unirse con los otros guerreros. Louis se dirigió hacia la mesa de manualidades donde las demás parejas estaban sentados.

Harry vio cómo Louis corría por el gimnasio diez minutos después, lo detuvo del brazo. —¿Dónde está Keata?

Eso captó la atención de Harry inmediatamente. Los guerreros habían estado tan relajados platicando con Thomas que ninguno notó la desaparición de Keata. Vio al grupo de niñas pero Keata no estaba en ningún lado a la vista.

—Busquen en el edificio —Gunnar gruñó mientras salía.

Harry cruzó unas puertas dobles, viendo a un grupo de chicos en el área de juegos. Ellos estaban amontonados, lo que levantó sus sospechas.

🥀

—Solo toma un toque. —Uno de los chicos le daba algo a Keata.

Keata negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos. —No —él dijo firmemente mientras tomaba una barra del carrusel*. Subió en él tratando de cruzar y alejarse de ellos.

_(*._ **_Merry-go-round_ ** _, carrusel, que también es el nombre de este juego no solo el de caballitos)_

Uno de los chicos se rió haciendo girar como trompo a Keata en el carrusel. —Te ves como una chica. Debería de joderte como una.

—Si quieres que te corten el pene después —Harry gruñó al tipo que molestaba a Keata.

—¿Quién infiernos eres?— El que le había ofrecido sus servicios a Keata preguntó. Esos chicos no le temían. Bueno, Harry cambiaría eso. Se enderezó en toda su altura, Gunnar y Tank salieron colocándose a sus lados. El chico tragó duro, sus ojos viendo a los tres hombres.

—Soy su cuñado. Métete de nuevo con él y me aseguraré de que la policía te detenga por posesión de drogas. Y si eso no te asusta... —Los ojos de Harry cambiaron a carmesí y una marca húmeda apareció en el frente de los jeans del delincuente.

Ellos salieron como el viento y Harry detuvo el carrusel que giraba con Keata. —Vamos, amigo. —Harry lo bajó. Lo llevó cargando porque el jovencito estaba muy mareado como para caminar solo.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Loco preguntó tomando a Keata de los brazos de Harry.

—Unos delincuentes trataron de que Keata usara drogas.

—¡No!— Drew gritó—. No, Keata. Nunca hagas eso. Eso puede destruir tu vida. —Drew jaló a Keata, jalándolo de los brazos de Loco y abrazando al pequeño hombre.

—Dile a Drew que no soy estúpido. Sé lo malo que son las drogas. —Keata abrazó a Drew contra él.

—Dice que es demasiado inteligente para eso. —Louis le sonrió a su primo.

Harry estaba orgulloso de él por resistir a la presión. Él gruñó. ―Te juro que voy a poner un cascabel alrededor de tu cuello.

—Vamos, hombre. Tiempo de conseguir algo de comer. —Los guerreros se apresuraron a salir del centro recreativo y entrar a sus vehículos, conduciendo hacia un restaurante local.

Harry guió a su pareja a una mesa junto a la ventana. Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo mientras Louis tomaba asiento.

—¿Por qué él no se sienta con nosotros?— Louis gimió.

Harry se rió. Keata se había apresurado a sentarse en la mesa al lado de Loco. Sabía lo que Louis estaba tratando de hacer. ―Porque eligió sentarse con Loco.

Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y sacó el labio inferior. Harry se inclinó y lo mordió mientras se deslizaba a su lado en la banca. Louis tomó la servilleta mientras veía a la otra mesa.

—Déjalos en paz —Harry le sonrió—. ¿Espacio, recuerdas?

—Recuerdo. —Harry se inclinó y besó el puchero del labio inferior.

Harry tomó el menú, lo abrió para leer las selecciones. Veía a Louis viendo a Keata por el rabillo del ojo. Su pareja tenía un fuerte instinto maternal.

—¿Han decidido?— La mesera preguntó sacando una libreta y una pluma de su medio delantal.

—Quiero filete con zanahorias y una ensalada. —Harry dejó el menú en el contenedor cromado.

—¿Y tú?— Ella se giró hacia Louis.

—Yo quiero un par de bolas en un plato —Louis murmuró viendo a Loco.

—¿Discúlpeme?

Harry quedó boquiabiero ante Louis. ¿Su pareja realmente había dicho eso?

Louis parpadeó hacia ellos como si recordara que no estaba solo. —Yo, uh, dije que quiero una hamburguesa y papas fritas. —Su cara se volvió de un profundo carmesí alejando la mirada.

La mesera fue a la otra mesa a tomar las órdenes. Harry vio a Louis por un momento. —¿Estás bien?

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Bien, ¿por qué?

—Quizás porque acabas de ordenar testículos.

Louis entrecerró los ojos y secretamente señaló hacia la otra mesa. —Sé lo que el hombre quiere. Si él trata de conseguirlo de Keata, ordenaré sus testículos.

—¿Qué infiernos está mal, Louis?— Nunca había visto a su pareja tan diabólico antes. Eso era aterrador.

—Yo–Yo no sé. Me siento divertido. —Harry vio cómo su mano temblaba y el sudor cubría la frente de Louis—. No me siento bien.

—Voy a pedir la orden para llevar. —Harry levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la mesera.

—Harry —Louis gritó.

Harry giró la cabeza para ver sangre en la mano de Louis. ―Mierda. —Maldijo, tomando el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa, vertió algo en la mano de su pareja entonces la secó con la servilleta. Ahí no había nada.

—¿Qué sucede?— Harry tomó la otra mano de Louis, examinando que estuviera bien. Nada.

—Quiero ir a casa —Louis sollozó.

—Vamos,  _dragonfly_. —Harry se deslizó fuera de la banca y dejó algunos billetes en la mesa. Atrapó a su pareja cuando colapsó. Harry empezó a sentir pánico.

—¿Qué sucede?— Loco preguntó corriendo hacia ellos.

—No estoy seguro. —Harry maldijo cuando un dolor desgarraba su bíceps. Bajó la vista y vio unas garras clavándose en su piel. Rápidamente se retrajeron.

—Santa mierda —Loco murmuró.

—Lo siento, Harry —Louis lloraba en los brazos de Harry.

—Está bien, bebé. —Loco sostuvo la puerta del restaurante abierta mientras Harry salía y se apresuraba a llegar a uno de los vehículos. Loco le ayudó de nuevo con la puerta del pasajero. Harry sentó a su pareja y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Louis cayó hacia adelante tomando su cintura y gritando.

103

—Vamos justo detrás de ti —Loco le gritó apresurándose hacia el restaurante.

Harry rodeó la camioneta por el frente y subió al asiento del conductor. Louis había caído hacia la puerta del pasajero, gimiendo.

Harry sacó su teléfono celular. —Maverick, necesito al médico. Algo malo sucede con Louis. —Lanzó el teléfono a un lado y encendió la camioneta, poniendo reversa y saliendo del estacionamiento.

Su teléfono sonó, pero él lo ignoró. Tomó la sudada mano de su pareja. —Está bien, dragonfly. Te llevaré a casa.

—Duele. —Louis jadeaba en el asiento. Harry estaba aterrado, algo estaba matando a su pareja. Después de todo él era humano. Bueno, quizás, excepto por esas garras. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo? Aunque ahora que estaba emparejado con Harry no podía enfermarse, algo lo estaba lastimando. ¿Pero qué?

La camioneta derrapó cuando tomó el camino de grava. Estacionó la camioneta y saltó a abrir la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en apagar el motor. Harry rodeó la camioneta y tomó a su pareja.

La respiración de Louis era lenta y estaba temblando. Gritó y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Garras se clavaron en el cuello de Harry pero él ignoró el dolor, apresurándose a entrar con su pareja. Maverick sostenía la puerta abierta del mismo cuarto que Tank había ocupado.

104

Harry acostó a su pareja suavemente, maldiciendo y paseándose, totalmente perdido de qué hacer. Los otros guerreros y sus parejas se unieron a él, todos esperaban al doctor.

—Keata, ¿qué le sucede?— Harry le preguntó desesperado.

—No sé. —Keata sacudía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, llorando mientras su primo estaba acostado con dolor.

—Mira. —Blair señaló los caninos que crecían de la boca de Louis, entonces retrocedían.

—¿Él era de la manada de lobos de Japón?— Maverick preguntó viendo la lucha por cambiar de Louis.

—Creo que hubiera mencionado algo para este momento. ―Harry vio a Maverick. Louis gritó de nuevo, y Harry subió a la cama y jaló a su pareja a sus brazos. Un aullido forzaba su salida del pecho de Louis. El mismo pecho que se expandía y se contraía en un rápido movimiento. Jalaba su ropa y gritaba de nuevo.

—Desnúdalo, Harry —Maverick indicó.

Todos en el cuarto se giraron de espaldas mientras Harry le quitaba la ropa a su pareja. Cubrió a Louis con una sábana, diciéndoles a todos que podían girarse. Harry pasó su mano por el pequeño pecho de Louis, sintió pequeños pelos bajo su palma.

—Maverick, le está creciendo pelo —Harry dijo asombrado.

El cuerpo de Louis se dobló y luego se estrelló hacia debajo de nuevo.

105

—¡Has algo!— Harry le gritó a su Alfa, demasiado perturbado como para que le importara. Si él perdía a su pareja por lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo él no iba a ser capaz de continuar. Louis era el latido de su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, quieres que tome la mágica bola ocho de mi oficina y le pregunte qué está mal con él?— Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y Cecil envolvió sus brazos alrededor del Alfa. Maverick suspiró—. Lo siento. Solo estoy preocupado y perdido.

—Él se ve como si... — Remi dio un paso al frente.

—Estuviera atravesando por su primer cambio —Cody terminó por él—. ¿Pero, por qué? Tiene diecinueve años. ¿Si él es una werecriatura, no debería de haber pasado esto antes?

—Yo debería saber si mi pareja es una were-criatura —Harry soltó, girándose hacia Maverick—. ¿Podría ser?

106

epende de qué criatura sea. No es muy conocido, pero hay más aparte de lobos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver en qué se transforma.

—¿Qué acerca de las hierbas?— Gunnar preguntó.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesites en el jardín. ¿Sabes qué hacer con ellas?— Harry no estaba seguro de que el té especial que ayudaba a calmar el dolor que experimentaba un lobo durante su primer cambio pudiera funcionar con Louis, pero se guardó eso para sí mismo.

Gunnar asintió, saliendo a preparar él te.

—Tardará cerca de una hora antes de que esté listo. Masajéale los miembros, Harry —Maverick indicó.

Remi regresó corriendo con crema de sábila20 en sus manos y se la dio a Harry para que la usara en su pareja. Harry la aceptó, vertió una gran cantidad en sus manos y las frotó juntas. Después Cody llegó con mentol. Agregó unas cuantas gotas en las manos de Harry con crema.

20 Aloe, Aloe vera o sábila, planta popular por su uso como anestésico y antibacterial entre muchos otros.

107

Harry frotó las muñecas de Louis. Esa parecía ser la parte del cuerpo que trataba de cambiar primero. Pasó la crema entre los dedos de su pareja, frotando el bálsamo curativo entre las yemas de los dedos. Manteniendo las sábanas sobre la ingle comenzó a masajear piernas, pantorrillas, y tobillos. Harry hubiera preferido la privacidad, pero con su dragonfly cambiando él necesitaba a la manada.

Harry giró a Louis, masajeando su espalda y hombros. Gunnar finalmente regresó con el té. Harry giró a Louis sobre su espalda, lo levantó suavemente mientras Gunnar le entregaba la taza de té.

Louis abrió los labios y le dio un trago. Su lengua salió y lamió su labio inferior. —Vamos, dragonfly. Tienes que beber —lo animaba. Louis, cerró los ojos con dolor.

—Esto duele.

—Lo sé, bebé. Estamos tratando de hacer las cosas lo menos dolorosas para ti. —Harry logró que diera unos cuantos tragos más antes de que Gunnar tomara la taza y la dejara en la mesita de noche.

Todos ellos gimieron cuando los brazos y piernas de Louis cambiaron cubriéndose de un pelo naranja con franjas antes de retroceder de nuevo.

—¿Eso era un gato?— Remi preguntó en shock.

—Eso creo. —Harry veía con los ojos más abiertos a su pareja. La idea de que Louis fuera un gato era demasiado.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse. El primer cambio podría ser mortal. Su garganta se cerró al pensar en perder a su dragonfly.

108

Muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Maverick acarició la pierna de Louis examinando el cambio y Harry gruñó.

Maverick levantó la mano para silenciarlo. —No estoy tocando a tu pareja de una manera sexual. Estoy tratando de imaginar en qué se va a convertir. Relájate lobo.

Harry jaló a Louis más fuerte a su pecho. Él sabía que lo que su Alfa estaba haciendo era normal, cuando el primer cambio sucede, pero no tenía que gustarle. Grandes cuidados había que darle. Harry podía perder a Louis.

—Él cambiará completamente muy pronto —Maverick informó cuando se enderezó.

Louis gritó, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras él cambiaba. Harry salió de la cama para darle a su pareja el espacio que pudiera necesitar.

—Santa mierda —alguien gritó mientras Louis veía el cuarto.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó a su pecho mientras veía a su pareja.

—Bueno, esto es interesante —Maverick se rió.

Louis parpadeó hacia Harry, tratando de hablar pero solo un aullido salió. Sacudió la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante e intentó de nuevo.

109

—¿Puedes entenderme?— Harry preguntó, acercándose lentamente a él.

Louis asintió, su cabeza subía y bajaba.

—Eres hermoso —Harry gimió cayendo de rodillas y alcanzando a Louis.

—Pero un gato —Remi refunfuñó.

Louis miró a Remi. ¿Un gato? Louis vio hacia sus pies, pero ya no eran pies. ¡Tenía patas!

—Parece que ya no me necesitan. —Un extraño entró al cuarto. Louis siseó, colocándose frente a Harry.

—Trata de protegerte. Qué lindo —Hawk se rió.

—¿Pueden chicos callarse la boca?— Harry los regañó.

—¿Por qué no lo sabíamos, Doc?— Maverick preguntó.

Entonces, ese era el médico de los lobos. Louis inclinó la cabeza estudiándolo. Se veía humano. Pero ¿no se veían todos ellos humanos?

—Esta es una casta particular. El cambio sucede después de que ellos se emparejan y tienen su primera experiencia sexual. ¿Que asumo que se llevó a cabo?

—Ya no es virgen —Keata le dijo al doctor. El hombre le sonrió a Keata.

110

—Él es mi pareja. —Harry estaba frotándolo detrás de las orejas, Louis le dio un fuerte ronroneo. Louis quería más que esos ronroneos cuando él...después.

—Eso lo explica. —El doctor asintió consigo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿él tenía que ser virgen?

—No, él tenía que estar en una pareja, con sexo involucrado. Eso inició el cambio en él.

—Aquí, gatito, gatito. —Remi hacía ruidos de besos.

—Detente. —Drew le dio un codazo a su pareja.

—¿Por qué él no lo sabía?— Harry preguntó al doctor ignorando a Remi.

Louis lamió sus patas mientras él y el gallinero21 entero oían la explicación del doctor. Sabía que iba a ser víctima de bromas por un tiempo debido a esto. Pero creía que era cool. Un poco atemorizante; está bien, muy atemorizante, pero cool. Se rodó de lado, jugando con la pierna del pantalón de Harry. Su pareja se arrodilló, rascándole detrás de las orejas mientras seguía hablándole. Se sentía tan bien.

—Los machos llevan el gen shifter. Su padre obviamente era un were-tigre. —El doctor siguió mientras Louis mordía los dedos de Harry.

21 Grupo de personas cuyas críticas son considerados como irrelevantes o insignificantes (parecido a sin educación, las personas que tiran cacahuetes en el escenario para expresar descontento con la actuación), "hizo caso omiso de las quejas desde el "gallinero".

111

Harry se oía inseguro. —¿Está bien ahora? Yo no estoy seguro cómo es con una criatura felina.

—Él está bien, atravesó por su primer cambio. Deberá ser más fácil ahora. Solo tienes que hablarle cuando lo atraviese la siguiente vez, mostrarle cómo. Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Algo más para que haga?— El doctor estrechó la mano de Maverick y se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa en su cara—. Buena suerte.

—Un were-tigre, ¿huh?— Harry miró a Louis—. Eres el más pequeño tigre que he visto. —Su pareja maulló. Louis golpeó sus manos. Te daré tú pequeño. Imaginaba que ni como shifter Louis iba a ser enorme. Él ciertamente se veía como el más pequeño de la camada. Su pareja sonrió—. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Sácalo de aquí. Déjalo que estire las piernas —Maverick indicó y salió del cuarto. Harry lo guió hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta trasera. Louis dudó.

—Está bien. Yo estaré contigo, dragonfly.

—¿Aun lo llamarás de esa forma?— Gunnar preguntó.

—Él siempre será mi dragonfly —Harry refunfuñó.

Louis asomó la cabeza, olfateó el aire y vio alrededor antes de sacar una pata por la puerta.

—Es cauteloso. Bien —Maverick comentó.

Un par de otros lobos se unieron a ellos afuera y a las parejas se les dijo que se giraran de espalda mientras se desnudaban. Ellos solían desnudarse frente a los otros. No era gran problema cuando

112

creces en manada, pero ahí estaban sus parejas, y ellos no querían que vieran a los otros guerreros y sus golosinas.

—Hombres. —Maverick advirtió cuando algunos de ellos giraron ligeramente la cabeza para robar una mirada.

Un fuerte gruñido se oyó y luego se perdió, las parejas se rieron.

—Gírense ahora. —Maverick vio a las parejas ver asombrados a los lobos frente a ellos.

—¿Puede que Keata sea también un tigre?— Drew preguntó—. Desearía poder cambiar. Pero soy solo medio-lobo. Solo mis caninos y mis ojos cambian. —Hizo pucheros. Remi lo jaló más cerca.

—Eres perfecto —besó a su pareja.

Louis se rodó cuando los otros lo veían. Él también deseaba que Drew pudiera cambiar. Sería divertido jugar con las otras parejas. Esos lobos Timber eran enormes y parecían que lo iban a aplastar.

—No sé. El padre de Louis debió de pasarle el gene-were. Keata es solo su primo —dijo Maverick.

Todos veían a Louis jugar con Harry. Su pareja tomaba el cuello de Louis, provocándolo.

Keata corrió hacia ellos, derribándolo. Louis rodó hasta que Keata estaba en el suelo y comenzó a lamerlo. Amaba a su primo más que a sí mismo. Él era tan inocente que no le temía a Louis incluso en esta forma. No es que fuera a lastimar a Keata en su vida.

—Cosquillas. —La risa de Keata llenaba el patio. Harry lo empujó haciendo que Keata se levantara. El pequeño hizo un

113

puchero hasta que el lobo se inclinó para que Keata pudiera subir en él. Keata animaba a las otras parejas mientras se agarraba del pelaje del lobo y trotaba por el patio en un paseo. Después de todo ellos eran lobos Timber, lo suficientemente grandes para llevar a las pequeñas parejas.

Louis vio cómo Cody llevaba a su primo. Él se sentía travieso. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Cody y Keata, que lo pescó fuera de guardia cuando la cabeza de Louis golpeó su costado.

Harry gruñó, derribando a Louis y deteniéndolo antes de que huyera. Louis lo cazaba. Harry se giró y mordió su costado. Louis gritó y lo soltó.

Maverick veía la escena riéndose. Un gato y un perro. Qué contradicción. Seguro que el destino tenía un jodido sentido del humor. Debió de haber estado fumando algo.

Johnny corrió hacia adelante, no estaba seguro cuál lobo era Hawk. Un muy grande lobo se acercó, inclinándose. Johnny se reía graciosamente mientras subía en él, sus brazos bien agarrados al cuello de Hawk mientras su pareja le daba un paseo. Gritó de alegría cuando Hawk aumentó un poco el ritmo, dándole una pequeña emoción.

—Yo aplastaría a Dakota —Blair bromeó pero una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara cuando su pareja se acercó y se inclinó—. Si,

114

correcto. Te dije que dejaras eso —Blair bromeó mientras subía. Él iba casi acostado porque no era tan pequeño como los otros para poder sentarse, pero eso no le quitaba la diversión.

—Micah te está esperando. —Maverick animó a Oliver a dar un paso adelante. A pesar de que esta particular pareja erra irritante, Maverick lo cuidaba como a los otros. Sabía que no era culpa de Oliver por las cosas que había atravesado. Él tenía que trabajar sus cosas como las otras parejas lo habían hecho con sus propios demonios.

—No sé. —Oliver dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante. Creía que ya que Micah aún no lo había reclamado él no sería capaz de unirse con el resto. El gran lobo bajó la cabeza frente a él. Tragó varias veces el nudo en su garganta mientras pasaba la mano por el pelaje, se agarró del cuello de Micah antes de subir.

—Se ve divertido —Cecil dijo a un lado de Maverick.

—¿Quiere mi pareja montarme?

—Después. Justo ahora quiero que camines alrededor conmigo en tu espalda. —Cecil le dio una traviesa sonrisa a Maverick.

—Perrocaliente. —Maverick se reía mientras se desnudaba y cambiaba. Los ojos de Cecil eran más grandes.

—Eso es por lo que es el Alfa, el lobo Timber más grande que ha nacido. —Gunnar le sonrió a la pareja de Maverick.

—Se ve como un caballo. —Cecil subió cuando Maverick bajó la cabeza—. Arre.

115

Maverick gruñó pero salió al patio, Cecil gritaba 'yahoo' mientras Maverick corría. Los otros lobos se hicieron a un lado cuando Maverick atravesó los arbustos llevando a su pareja corriendo.

—Muéstrate —Gunnar se rió. Estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina viendo a las parejas disfrutar con el otro. ¿Quién sería su pareja? ¿La encontraría? El anhelo que hace mucho no sentía Gunnar subió a la superficie, deseando llevar a su pareja en el lomo ahora.

—Pronto, mi hermano. —Tank palmeó su espalda—. Pronto.

Harry se arrodilló frente a Louis. Ellos habían regresado a su cuarto. —Está bien, ahora, dragonfly. Piensa en tu forma humana. ―Se apartó y le dio espacio a su pareja.

Después de un momento, Louis apareció tropezando hacia adelante. Harry lo atrapó riéndose. —Toma algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

—No puedo creer lo que sucedió. —Louis sostenía su cabeza―. Me siento un poco desorientado. —Harry llevó a su pareja a la cama—. Mi madre nunca mencionó a mi padre, nunca mencionó que fuera un shifter.

—Quizás ella no lo supo. —Harry pasó su mano por el cabello de su pareja—. Un tigre.

Louis se rió graciosamente. —Un gato y un perro.

116

—Ronronea para mí. —Harry subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de su pareja.

—Trataré. —Louis hizo un primer intento pero se oyó como agua gorgoteando. Se rió y trató de nuevo, salió un ligero ronroneo—. Necesito practicar.

—Soy paciente. —Harry lo jaló a sus brazos, besando su cuello y mandíbula.

Louis ronroneó. 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
